Unlucky 13
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Sheila is back in Cisco's life! Or not? Doppelganger Sheila "Judy" Barfield from Earth-13 drops in on Team Flash, seeking revenge against one of the men who destroyed her family's life and is hiding out on Earth 1. This isn't the Sheila they knew before. She doesn't trust Harry Wells at all, for good reasons! Can they help this troubled young lady get justice, and learn to move on?
1. Chapter 1 We Have a Visitor

**Hi. Well, here is my next Flash fanfic. Thank you to those who reviewed my first one _Shooting Star._ I'm sorry it had such a depressing conclusion. But good news is, maybe you'll like the ending of this one better! This is a sequel to _Shooting Star._ This takes place during Season 4, after Barry's memory was restored and before Ralph came on the scene, and before Devoe's presence took over their lives. This story won't have much to do with Devoe. This will be more centered on our beloved Team Flash. **

**Hope you like it. Reviews are helpful! I don't own The Flash.**

* * *

Iris West, soon to be the future Mrs. Barry Allen, stepped into the Cortex at STAR Labs with a hunter green tote bag. "Hey, anything exciting going on?" She asked Cisco who was at the computer.

"Nope. All is quiet so far." Cisco replied. He wasn't really paying attention to the screen, but was reading a comic book and eating a grape lollipop. "If you're looking for Barry, he's down in the Breach Room."

"How'd you guess?" Iris teased him.

" _I_ _can see into the future!"_ Cisco announced dramatically. Iris giggled. Caitlin stepped out of the medical bay.

"Hi!" She smiled at Iris. She noticed the green tote bag that had been Iris's closest companion lately when she traveled back and forth tending to wedding plans. She gave Iris a hug. "What is it today?"

"I was hoping you'd look over some bridesmaid dresses with me." Iris replied, pulling out her phone, scrolling through her photos. "I have some that I thought would be nice, and I already texted them to Felicity. But I wanted to see what you thought."

"Sure!" Caitlin agreed.

"Boy, when I get married, I'm just gonna choose a color and style I want, and stick with that. My attendants don't like it? They'll just have to suffer." Cisco remarked.

" _Pfft. Guys."_ Iris shook her head.

"I know." Caitlin said with her hands on her hips. "Planning and browsing is half the fun of putting a wedding together!"

"To get married, the general idea is to propose to the girl." Iris said sarcastically.

"I don't know if I've reached that point yet." Cisco said cockily. Caitlin and Iris went to the medical wing so they could browse in peace without any men's dry opinions.

* * *

Half an hour later, Barry's voice spoke on the intercom. _"Cisco? Caitlin? You guys better get down here."_ He said. _"We're getting readings, something is coming through the speed cannon!"_ Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin hurried down to the Breach Room.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked. Barry was standing in front of the 'speed cannon', a breach portal that the team used to calculate visitors and intruders from other dimensions.

"It started up." Barry said to her. "Something or someone is about to pay us a visit."

Caitlin gulped hard, as she could feel Killer Frost in her veins about to appear, in case their visitor was an old enemy or someone who was bad news on looks alone. Iris remained on the small landing and Cisco braced himself, ready to shoot a breach wave at the newcomer should they be an imposter. Two figures stepped out of the breach. Iris, Barry, and Caitlin gaped at who they saw. Cisco was dumbfounded. _"What the heck?"_ He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Judy

Gypsy, Cisco's long-distance girlfriend from Earth-19, stood there. What was startling was the young woman standing next to her! She was of medium build with long wavy hair, though it was brownish red this time instead of sandy brown. But those eyes! Cisco recognized those eyes! It...it was Sheila! Sheila Barfield! His girlfriend he'd met two years ago when she was in Central City! They'd gotten to know each other and really liked each other for a couple days, then Sheila had died in Cisco's arms when she saved him from a wacko with a stupendous gun.

This Sheila looked different though. She had dyed reddish brown hair, and was a bit stockier than her Earth-1 doppelganger. Earth-1 Sheila had liked bright colors. This one wore sleek black jumpsuit pants, high-heeled black boots, a dark blue tank top, and a jet black leather jacket. She had blue eye shadow, and had a gun belt. She looked tough and wary. But it was her all right! She was also staring at Cisco!

"Oh my g-." Iris said.

"Gypsy, hello." Caitlin greeted, approaching. "What brings you here? I see you've brought a friend."

"Hey, Snow." Gypsy gave a half-smile. "My friend here needs your help. So I brought her to you guys." Cisco didn't say anything. He just stood there, mesmerized.

" _Cisco?"_ The girl asked, as if she recognized him, her eyes filling with hope.

"Y-yeah?" Cisco bit his lip. "Sorry, but...do I know you?"

"Sorry. For a minute, I thought you were someone else." Sheila's brief glimmer of happiness drooped instantly to that same cloudy look on her face.

"You're...Sheila, aren't you?"

"Please _don't_ call me that." Sheila winced. "I go by Judy."

"Well, okay. _Judy."_ Cisco gulped. This was sooo awkward!

"Judy's from Earth-13. _Unlucky_ 13." Gypsy muttered.

"Very unlucky." Judy nodded.

"Oh, well, hi there. I'm Barry Allen." Barry smiled, offering his hand. Judy took it and gave a small smile.

"Barry Allen, huh?" She arched her eyebrows. "What do you do?"

"I'm, uh...a crime scene forensics expert by day. And the Flash by night." Barry said. Judy shook her head. "What?" Barry asked nervously.

"On my earth, you're the local pastor's son. Choir boy, Sunday school teacher, you name it."

"Wow. I never pictured myself that way. Do I like it?"

"You really want to be a cop, but nobody will let you."

"Guess I'm lucky to be here then." Barry snickered.

"What did I tell you? Unlucky 13." Gypsy pursed her lips.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Snow, but you can call me Caitlin." Caitlin gave a sweet smile.

"Senator Caitlin Snow where I come from." Judy said.

"A senator? You're moving up in the world!" Barry chuckled. "Sorry. No pun intended."

"What can we do for you?" Cisco asked. He didn't know what to think right now. He felt excited, embarrassed, nervous, angry, and so confused. And scared. Did Gypsy know about Judy's Earth-1 doppelganger, and the short time Cisco had had with her? If she did, sooner or later she would lower the boom on him! But it had been long before he'd ever met Gypsy!

"I'm looking for a murderer." Judy said flatly. "Gypsy was chasing him around on Earth-19, and she tracked him here. She says you can help me find him."

"Uhm, we have a lot of killers here on Earth-1." Barry grinned. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

" _Snart."_ Judy glared.

"Wait! Leonard Snart? Captain Cold?" Cisco sputtered.

"He goes by Lee." Judy said.

"I thought he was on another planet." Caitlin frowned.

"Not your Snart!" Gypsy rolled her eyes. "He always hangs out with that psycho who likes to play with fire. Nut case. The Snart we're talking about likes to go solo though he has a group stupids who do all his research."

"Does he have a cold gun?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Judy said.

"Why are you in particular going after him?" Barry asked curiously.

"Like I said, he's a killer." Judy crossed her arms. "He killed my dad! And nothing's been right ever since." The room grew uncomfortably quiet.

"We're so sorry." Caitlin said sympathetically.

"Thanks, but right now the most important thing is for me to find him and bring him justice." Judy said firmly. "At _least one of them_ will get what's coming to him." She muttered under her breath.

"And you believe he's here?" Iris asked.

"One of my undercover agents I have hidden here on your earth informed me that he spotted the guy. And Heatwave was nowhere in sight. So it had to be him!" Gypsy told them. "Hey, I wanna catch him too. He raised havoc on my earth while he was passing through! The jackass."

"Well, we'll do what we can." Barry said. "Come on." He led everybody out. Everybody except Cisco. He was still standing there, dazed. Gypsy came to his side.

"Hey, _beautiful dreamer!"_ She waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Earth-19 is calling!" Cisco didn't blink. _"Cisco!"_ Gypsy shook him.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." Cisco cleared his throat.

"Just what planet were you visiting just now?" Gypsy narrowed her eyes with her fists on her hips.

"Nowhere. I've been here the whole time!" Cisco blurted out. Gypsy grimaced, shaking her head.

"You were in a trance. Come on, shake it off. We have an ice king to put away."

"Right, coming." Cisco nodded. Gypsy puffed out her lip and hung her head. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't even say hello to me." Gypsy said in a little voice. "You haven't even kissed me!" Cisco grinned. He gripped her hips and kissed her mouth.

"There. Is that better?"

"No. That wasn't for real."

"What are you talking about? I meant it!" Cisco whined.

"That was your _don't-be-mad-at-me_ kind of kiss." Gypsy said dryly. "I was going for the _I-would-go-to-the-stars-and-back-just-to-be-with-you_ kiss." Cisco slowly leaned in and gave her a long, full kiss. _"Whoa."_ Gypsy whispered suggestively, backing up. "That's more like it!"

"Sorry, I'm just confused right now with your visitor." Cisco said, taking her hand.

* * *

As the pair caught up with Barry, Caitlin, and Judy, Harry came around the corner in the winding hall. "Oh, Harry. Where you been?" Barry asked.

"Getting some take-out to help me think." Harry said.

"Oh, you admit it!" Cisco exclaimed.

" _What?"_ Harry glared at him.

"You _need help_ to think." Cisco grinned cheekily. Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Then he noticed their visitor.

"Oh, I see you've dragged in another new friend." Harry said cockily.

"She's from Earth-13." Caitlin said.

"Unlucky thirteen according to Gypsy." Barry added.

"Aah. Yeah, I wouldn't want to live there either." Harry remarked. Judy was still as a statue, but her heart was beating out of her chest. And the look on her face was difficult to read. They couldn't tell if it was shock, rage, or fear. But one thing was for sure: she was _not_ happy to see him!

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot to remember." Cisco rolled his eyes. "This is Har..."

" _Harrison...Wells..."_ Judy snarled under her breath. Her eyes flashed with venom.

"Uhm...yeah. You're right! But I _wouldn't_ put it that coldly." Cisco bit his lip.

Judy's face was not lost on Harry. He was getting used to this kind of thing, though it did batter his ego that everyone mistook him for the evil genius Dr. Wells they'd all grown to know and hate. Judy was throwing him the same hurt, angered look that Cisco had when Harry first came here. "What? You thought I was someone else?" He finally asked. _Might as well cut to the chase._

"I...I didn't expect _you_ to be here." Judy narrowed her eyes, though hot tears were threatening to spill from the back of them. She clenched her fists, and her right hand rested near her gun holster.

"Same here. I didn't originally ask to come here." Harry shrugged. Judy's face was about to break with emotion. She was trembling with anger, and hurt feelings. She briskly marched away from the man whose face she couldn't bear to look at any longer. "Guess I did something to offend her on another planet too?" Harry asked mirthlessly.

"I guess you have that kind of face." Caitlin said sarcastically.

"I'm beginning to hate this face." Harry mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3 How Do You Know Me?

"Hey, are you all right?" Iris asked Judy as they entered the cortex. Judy stiffened, glowering at the floor. But her arms were shaking.

"On top of everything else, _his_ was the _last_ face I wanted to see! On any earth!" Judy gritted her teeth.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked. Gypsy swatted his arm. "I guess, he's a bad guy on Earth-13 as well?"

"Mmm-hmm." Judy nodded quickly. "But right now he's the _last_ person I want to even be thinking about! Let alone talk about!"

"Sorry." Caitlin said sympathetically.

"Well, we've suffered our own burns from Earth-1 Harrison Wells in the past." Barry spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Dad, and see if the CCPD has anything on Earth-13's Snart." Iris said. "Though my dad won't be happy to hear that we have another one!"

"Gypsy? Is there any way we can distinguish your Captain Cold from Earth-1's Captain Cold?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes." Gypsy huffed. "Earth-13 Captain Cold wears a blue gel pack parka."

"Gel pack?!" Cisco blurted out, both impressed and jealous. "That's a thing on Earth-13?"

"He wears his personality, like our other villains." Judy said.

"Well, it'll be rather hard to miss him walking around in that." Barry remarked.

"Okay, guys. Time for us to really crack at upping our stuff!" Cisco declared, all hyped now to create a new super suit, or just _anything, something_ to put Earth-13's Snart's parka to shame.

"I need to get back to my city." Gypsy said reluctantly. "If you get any leads, let me know. Judy can fill you in on the rest."

"It was good to see you again, Gypsy." Caitlin smiled. Gypsy nodded. Cisco came to her side.

"Do you have to go so soon?" He asked unhappily.

"Even with Snart out of our backyard, there are still wild jug-heads running around." Gypsy told him. "Someone has to stop them. And I don't want any big shots to step in and rob me of the privilege." She gave a wry smile.

"Well, then go on and keep saving the world." Cisco smiled widely. Gypsy cupped his chin and gave him a quick kiss. The she opened a breach and disappeared into it. The moment she vanished, Cisco had butterflies in his stomach again. His girlfriend just left, and now here remained a live replica of the dear girlfriend he'd had before Gypsy had come on the scene. And this Miss Barfield didn't give him 'the look' as the first Sheila had. Cisco was at a loss for words as to how to speak with Judy.

"We probably won't have much to go on until we hear from Joe West." Caitlin said. "Why don't you sit down?" She suggested to Judy.

"No, thank you. I'd rather stand." Judy declined, crossing her arms.

"So, you seemed to know who Cisco was when you arrived." Barry pointed out.

"Yeah!" Cisco finally found some leverage to speak with her on. He stepped closer. "About that, how do you know me?"

"On my earth, Earth thirteen, we're family." Judy slightly grinned.

" _Us?_ Family?" Cisco's jaw dropped. "Not that that's a bad thing! But, I mean really?"

"Yeah. When you were little, you were in foster homes after living in an abusive home at first. You came to us and we adopted you." Judy explained.

"Wow!" Cisco was intrigued. "Uhh...how do we get along?"

"Pretty good." Judy nodded. Cisco smiled.

"Where is your brother now?" Barry asked. "How come he didn't come with you?"

"I don't know. I don't know where he is!" Judy shook her head, exasperated. "After Dad was killed, he...he just couldn't handle another loss. He took to the streets and I haven't been able to find him. I've been looking everywhere!"

"I'm sorry about your brother." Cisco sighed. That felt so weird, considering he was really talking about himself in another dimension!

"He's a good kid." Judy said longingly. "He deserves to be happy. All he's ever wanted to do is become a doctor. He wants to help people, namely children."

 _Me? A Doctor?_ Cisco thought. He was amused. "Kind of hard to picture myself walking around in a white lab coat with a clipboard, and not working at STAR Labs." He said.

"You said that he couldn't handle another loss." Caitlin prodded gently. "You were talking about you dad?"

"No. I was referring to...my mom." Judy groaned, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"Your mom's gone too?" Cisco asked. Judy nodded sadly.

"I'm really sorry." Barry said empathetically. "I lost my mom too."

"I really don't want to talk about that!" Judy begged. Losing her dad had been hard enough, but that was something she _could_ talk about. Her mom's untimely death was just too painful to speak of.

"Right. I'm sorry." Barry sighed.

"About your father, can you tell us what happened to him?" Caitlin prodded slowly. "I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, we understand."

"No. I need to talk about it!" Judy interjected.

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far? Reviews would be helpful. Why is Judy so bitter against Harry when she's never met him before?**


	4. Chapter 4 Double-Crossed

"Snart is a federal thug and serial killer where I come from." Judy explained. "My dad, Lt. Michael Barfield was the homicide detective who studied him in depth: recognized his habits, his pattern, and how the ice pick thinks. In fact, Snart admired my Dad's intellect so much that he communicated with him to see if Dad could predict his next targets. It was a game of Cat and Mouse, Snart's favorite, but the biggest thing is this: no matter how many times Dad arrested him, or closed in on him, or anything, Snart never threatened Dad or even us! Said he was enjoying 'the game' too much. But still, Snart always targeted other officers, or innocent civilians. But _never_ Dad! Never even pointed a gun at him except during the first bust. Dad was requesting to his superiors that when Snart went to lockup, we use him as a snitch. You see, where I come from, the judicial system isn't entirely the same as here. Things are much more complex and to get justice is nearly impossible more often that not. Not that Dad was ever going to ease up on Snart's sentence! No way! He killed so many innocent people. But, Snart was willing to trade inside intel, even about corrupt cops in the prison. And he was very cooperative!"

"So, what went south?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know exactly. I don't have proof." Judy said. "But I've had this gnawing gut feeling that the Wells," Judy cringed, as if she'd eaten a cockroach, "from my planet was behind it."

The trio exchanged blank glances.

"What makes you say that?" Barry asked cautiously.

"Doesn't matter because I don't have anything concrete to tie him to it... _yet."_ Judy pursed her lips. "But the point is that after two years in prison, some anonymous benefactor managed to convince the law enforcement to set Snart free. We never found out for sure who it was, though I believe I know! Anyway, the police suspected Dad of bribing the judge and he was suspended. But he still went after Snart when the guy started robbing and killing again. An anonymous tipper called Dad-while he, Cisco, and I were out having dinner-and said that Snart was holding a teenage boy hostage, and told him where to find him, without backup. Dad followed the lead, but told us to stay in the car. When he got to the place he was told, there was no one around. Then Snart showed up! He was alone. He said there was no hostage. Dad was furious. I'll never forget that moment:

" _Then what the h- is this?" Lt. Barfield growled. "This isn't a game, you dirt-bag! You're playing with people's lives!"_

" _Ooo." Lee Snart groaned in mockery. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"_

" _Stop playing." Lt. Barfield hollered. "No more games, Snart. I'm putting you away. This time for good!"_

" _I believe you'd have to catch me first in order to do that, correct?"_

" _Put the gun down!" Lt. Barfield barked, aiming his own firearm at Lee._

" _Oh, so be it." Lee shrugged. "Forgive me for this, Lt." With that, he opened fire with his cold gun and frigid ice was directly zapped into Lt. Barfield's chest. It sucked out his airway, and he collapsed onto his side, dead. Cisco and Judy were mortified and felt as if they couldn't breathe!_

"I'm so sorry." Caitlin said sympathetically. She remembered watching Ronnie fly into the unstable singularity, gone forever. And Iris watching Eddie die before her eyes, unable to do anything to save him. Barry's thoughts went to his mom and dad, Nora and Dr. Henry Allen. He knew what it was like to be forced to watch your beloved father murdered before your eyes. He knew it all too well.

"Snart fled and completely disappeared...for a while. Every time the police were close to making a bust, Snart outwitted them or stayed just out of their reach to nab him!" Judy vented. "But I _will_ get him, and find out the truth!"

"The truth about what?" Cisco mumbled.

" _Who_ had him kill Dad." Judy frowned. "I bet on my life it was that 'anonymous benefactor' who convinced the police to let him go, the idiots!"

"But, you're not an officer of the law, are you?" Cisco spoke slowly.

"Not in the official sense." Judy said. "I do what I can to help. People don't always think what I'm doing is right, or the right way so they say, but I'm helping save lives! That's what our dad did, and that's what I want to do."

"So...you're a vigilante." Barry commented.

"You could say that." Judy nodded. "That's why I carry this." She patted her gun holster.

"That can be very dangerous work." Barry remarked.

"Our dad didn't let that stop him from doing his job. He loved it, and he was good at it! The best. I owe it to him to get Snart, and whoever told him to do this."

"So, after your dad died, your brother was so distraught with grief, that he ran away and isn't coping well." Cisco suggested.

"Yes. That's exactly it." Judy replied glumly. "He calls once in a while, wanting to know if I have a home and am safe, which is what I should be asking him! But he never tells me where he is or what he's doing! And I'm not sure how to trace him anymore."

"Maybe we could help." Caitlin offered.

" _How?"_ Judy shook her head in confusion.

"I'm not sure. But I know that together, we can do it." Barry said encouragingly. "Did you bring anything of Cisco's? Err...Cisco _Barfield,_ your brother?"

"Only his _Arrows_ cap." Judy sighed. "Dad gave it to him years ago. That's what scared me when Cisco left our home without saying a word. This cap is his pride and joy, they're inseparable! He'd never give this up!" She handed it to Barry. Cisco and Caitlin gazed studiously at it. It was hunter green with a silver arrow emblem logo emblazoned on it.

"The _Arrows?_ That something special on your earth?" Cisco grinned inquisitively.

"Only Cisco's favorite baseball team." Judy replied. "And only the World Series Champions, twenty years straight!" Cisco whistled.

"Who's their arch opponents?" Barry couldn't help asking.

"The _Assassins."_ Judy said. "We're not called Unlucky 13 for nothing. Even our national sports' teams sound intimidating."

"They sure do." Caitlin agreed with a small smile.

"Wow." Cisco stared at the cap and snapped a photo of it. "I wonder if..."

"All right. We're getting off track here." Caitlin cut him off before he went on a geek ramble about baseball gear.

"Oh, right." Cisco nodded. "I know the features and molecules are indistinguishable from your planet to ours, but I'm still gonna see if I can pick up anything."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that." Judy slightly smiled at him.

"No trouble." Cisco smiled warmly, feeling a tiny thread of warm familiarity.

"Though I don't have any idea what you think you'll find." Judy sighed.

"If you can't find your brother Cisco, maybe that's because it's possible he's here on Earth-1." Barry offered hopefully. "Maybe he also traveled through dimensions to get away from the pain. If that were true, it's possible that facial recognition could bounce back here from _somewhere."_

"Do you really think so?"

"It's possible." Barry nodded.

"Oh, I pray you're right!" Judy breathed heavily. For a fleeting moment, she felt some true hope, and her face softened. But it was very short-lived when Harry entered the Cortex.

"Oh, I see you're busy." Harry said, with his hands on his hips. "Ramon, I need your cobalt retrieving clamp."

"Excuse me? When did I ever give your permission to get your know-it-all paws on it?" Cisco retorted.

" _Where is it?"_ Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're the genius around here. Find it." Cisco said in annoyance. It was clear he wasn't going to give Harry the answer he wanted.

Then Harry noticed Judy again. Her eyes hadn't left him from the moment he'd entered the room. If looks could kill, Harry would be dust. Harry wasn't sure what Earth-13 Wells had done to poison her so hard about him, but he surely didn't like being on the receiving end for the brunt of his evil twin's sins. "What? Am I contaminating the room?" Harry huffed at Judy. Cisco grimaced in exasperation. Caitlin frowned sadly. Barry just stared at him.

Judy only glowered at Harry and didn't say a word to him. _He looks just like him! Except the haircut._ She told herself indignantly. _He's making my stomach churn. Heck, he has a lot of gall!_ She suddenly felt nauseous. "Excuse me." Judy said flatly, marching out of the Cortex as she brushed right passed Harry. _He's the one responsible for all of this!_ Judy thought hotly. _And I will see him pay for what he did!_

* * *

 **Whoa! Why does she hate Harry so much? Whatever happened to her brother, Cisco? Reviews would be very helpful. Can Team Flash help her?**


	5. Chapter 5 Flashbacks

Team Flash had agreed to try to help Judy, but so far they hadn't received any indication that Lee Snart was on Earth-1. Joe was searching at the CCPD for clues on another E-13 Snart, mistaken for theirs, but there was nothing yet. Judy stayed in a hotel. She refused to sleep in the same guests quarters at STAR Labs with Harry.

Cisco flopped over the edge of the bed and fell onto his back on the floor. He popped his eyes open and realized he was in his own bedroom. It had happened again. He looked at his alarm clock on his phone. _2:45. Snap!_ All evening then into the night he'd been having ugly, painful dreams. Cisco scrambled back into bed in a fetal position, shivering. He was wide awake now. Vivid images were racing through his mind right now.

Judy-no, it was _Sheila!_ At least, she looked like her. But this Barfield girl was so stark in contrast to the Sheila he'd known before. She'd been sweet, funny, and friendly, with big dreams. This one was troubled, aloof, stubborn, and bitter. Of course, Cisco couldn't really blame her, from what she'd told them so far. Tears sprang to Cisco's eyes as he remembered the first Sheila Barfield, his _Shooting Star._ His vision blurred as her bright smile flashed before his eyes. A heavy ache formed in his chest as he remembered too vividly that awful night, three years ago, when she'd saved him from that crazy Shard Machine killer, and had died in Cisco's arms in agony. Cisco recalled her shaking body suddenly become limp, her feeble smile then a blank stare, and...so much, all that blood! Cisco wept as he replayed those moments over and over again.

" _Thanks...for being...my good friend." Sheila said hoarsely. "And...keep smiling."_

Those were the last words she'd said before her life slipped away right before his eyes. And he still blamed himself for her death. It had taken grief therapy and counseling to help him move on, though he'd barely known Sheila when it happened, but there was still a thorn in his flesh that he'd been unable to save her. He still felt responsible, because twice he'd forgotten to give her the protection vest he'd specially made to fend off the Shard Machine's razor bullets. "If she'd been wearing it that night, she wouldn't be dead right now!" Cisco berated himself. "If only I'd remembered. If I hadn't been so stupid and had put it on my top priority list, she'd still be alive! If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive!" He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. All of his friends constantly reassured him that Sheila's death was not on his conscious. Even Harry had attempted to console him, putting all the blame on that lunatic Noville who'd terrorized the city. Cisco appreciated their faith in him, but it didn't embalm the sting or scar he still felt for not protecting Sheila like he could have. She'd risked her life, to save _him!_ She didn't have to do that! "She didn't deserve to die! It should've been me! It was my fault."

Cisco shuddered as hallucinating vibes dropped into his memory filter of when Thawne had murdered him. "No! Oh, come on, no! No, please. Not again!" Cisco wailed in his bed. He saw Wells-Thawne, really-stealthily approaching him with his vibrating hand, clear as day. "No...no...NO! No, please!" Cisco cried out. Eowells only came closer and closer, with a manic look on his face and hideously creepy grin. Then he shoved his fist into Cisco's chest. "GAAHHH!" Cisco screamed, wagging his head back and forth. He smacked himself, trying to get back to reality. When he did, it was dark, and he was in his own room in his apartment.

Against his will or desire, he was flipping over the terrifying details of those moments. He recalled how difficult it had been for him to trust Harry when he'd first arrived. Now Harry was like the annoying, extremely bossy, but protective older brother to him. But that mutual relationship hadn't just appeared overnight! Cisco thought of Judy and her obvious hate for Harry. If her Wells had committed anything like Eowells had to him, then Cisco didn't blame her one bit for wanting to strangle Harry if she could.

"I have to help her." Cisco said sadly. "I owe it to her. This time I won't fail her."

* * *

The next day, Cisco walked into his workplace early. Here, he could accomplish something useful and hopefully get his mind off his disturbed night. The team was waiting when he arrived. Judy was standing at the far end with her hands on her hips, but she threw Cisco a small smile when they made eye contact. "Hey." Cisco said. "Did you sleep good?"

"I didn't really sleep at all." Judy shook her head.

"Me either, really." Cisco shrugged, then his eyes fell on Judy's brother's cap. He started to reach out to touch it when the alarms went off.

"What have we got?" Barry asked, rushing to the computers.

"Looks like a holdup, at the Central City Bank." Cisco replied.

"See if you can get the surveillance video feed." Iris said. Cisco tapped the keys briskly. A surveillance video pulled up on the plasma. Several people were cowering on the floor of the building. What captured everyone's attention was the gunman threatening everyone as he turned to face the camera!

"Snart!" Everyone gasped in unison.

"That's him!" Judy pointed out. "That's the one! I'd recognize that parka of his anywhere!" She immediately clasped her gun holster.

" _Now, you're gonna give me the code to the vault,"_ Snart gazed down at one of the tellers, with his gun pointed right at the man. _"You do as I say, I won't turn your friends into popsicles. You have a different idea, I'll be glad to introduce you to the new ice age. Now, what's it gonna be?"_

" _I-I-I can't."_ The frightened man whimpered. _"Please, please don't hurt me!"_

" _Can't or won't? Doesn't make any difference to me."_ Snart cocked his head.

"Let's go!" Barry told his friends. Cisco threw on his vibe jacket and gloves, Judy was already halfway out of the cortex. Cisco grabbed her arm.

"Wait! We can get there faster if I breach us." He told her.

"If you _what?"_ Judy asked skeptically.

"I'm going too." Caitlin said, pulling on her blue denim jacket. Her hair became white, her eyes glossy, and her lips became blue as Killer Frost took over her body. Judy was dumbfounded.

"What the-" Her eyes wide at the lady doctor's transformation.

" _Sir, I-I-I can't. Take whatever you want from the registers, but..."_ The man pleaded.

" _Wrong answer."_ Snart shook his head, and prepared to pull the trigger.

" _Let's go!"_ Cisco yelled. He opened a breach, and he, Barry, Judy, and Caitlin ran into it, leaving Joe, Harry, and Iris in the cortex. The breach opened outside the Central City Bank. Judy hurried up the steps, but Barry stopped her.

"You can't go in there just like that." He scolded.

"I can take care of myself, Flash." Judy hissed, pulling out her gun. "This slime-ball is mine!"

"You two wait out here in case he makes a break." Cisco argued, then breached himself inside. Barry dashed in, in a streak of yellow lightning. Killer Frost and Judy waited.

"I hate waiting. It's so boring." Killer Frost grumbled. "Why should they get to have all the fun?"

"They won't!" Judy growled, taking her firearm off of safety.

* * *

"Cool down, Jack Frost!" Cisco yelled at Snart as he appeared out of the breach, just as Snart was about to kill the man he stood over.

"Oh, please." Lee Snart chuckled. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

"Icy, you mean, don't you?" Cisco retorted, his eyes failing to stay off of Lee's gel pack parka. It glowed a bright baby blue from the gel inside the interlined pockets. Cisco was mesmerized.

"True." Lee shrugged. "But it always leaves behind such a mess."

"You don't need a cold gun, you need a brain freeze." Cisco shook his head.

" _Ramon!"_ Harry cringed back at STAR Labs, listening through the comms. "Cut out the chit-chat!" Joe couldn't help grinning a little, as he agreed with Cisco.

"I kind of like you, kid." Lee grinned sneakily at Cisco. "You're a funny guy."

"Don't flatter yourself, Captain Cold." Cisco said nervously, still unable to pry his gaze from the coat. "You're not the first person to call me that."

"Cold?" Lee threw back his head, snickering. "That's a bit generic, isn't it? Where I come from, they call me Lt. Iceberg. Got it memorized?"

Cisco pursed his lips. "Oh, why do you crazy ones always have to name yourselves?" He groaned. With Lee momentarily distracted, Barry zoomed inside, and snatched up all the occupants from the bank, placing them safely outside, then he joined Cisco.

"You're not from our earth. And you're creating havoc. Beat it." Barry commanded.

"Oh, now is that the cordial way to treat a mere visitor, _Speedy?"_ Lee cocked his head. Barry tried not to grin.

" _Flash."_ He corrected him. Just then, Judy barged inside, aiming her gun at Lee, straight at his chest.

"LEE!" She yelled. Snart saw her and fired his cold gun. But Killer Frost jumped in and flung her hands out, ice and snow zapping into the air. Her throws met his in midair and busted his line of fire, or ice in this case.

"Whoo. Ice Queen. Nice. _Frosty..."_ He smirked hungrily at Killer Frost.

"This city isn't big enough for the two of us, Smarty." She said snarkily. "I suggest you tuck your tail between your legs and go back to where you belong."

"Oo. Mouthy too." Lee grinned. Judy stepped closer.

"Talk, you scumbag!" She hollered. "Tell the truth. Wells told you to kill my father, didn't he?"

"Patience, patience." Lee held up his hands, slinking toward the door. "Are all your feisty girls on Earth-1 this pushy?"

"Answer her." Barry huffed.

"TELL ME!" Judy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"You want to know the truth, huh?" Lee sighed. "Well, what the heck? What have I got to lose?" Then he opened fire with his cold gun, flinging it in all directions. Cisco shot a breach wave knocking the ice line away from himself. Killer Frost fired at Snart, and Barry ran in circles around him. Then suddenly, Barry stumbled and skidded so that he tripped and fell! Cisco could not breach anything, and no ice steamed off of Killer Frost's arms.

"What the-?" Cisco gaped.

"I-I can't use my speed!" Barry cried. Killer Frost couldn't gritted her teeth but could not form any freezing moisture whatsoever. Then they noticed Snart's coat! The glowing baby blue was blipping all over inside, like a code transmitter! It wouldn't stop blinking. Barry, Killer Frost, and Cisco tried again in vain to use their powers. But they couldn't. "Harry!" Barry yelled in his comm. "We can't use our powers. Snart's messing with us somehow. What do we do?"

"Barry doesn't have his speed?" Joe panicked.

"Can you rush him?" Iris suggested.

A shotgun rang out. Judy had triggered her pistol, smack dab into Snart's coat, right at his heart. He flinched but just chuckled. "Oh, did I forget to tell you rookies? It's bullet proof." He patted his coat proudly.

"You cheater!" Cisco shook his head in dismay.

"That's not fair." Killer Frost pouted, lashing out her fingers dangerously but getting no results.

"Answer me!" Judy demanded, standing not very far away from Snart, still with her gun aimed at him. "It was Wells, wasn't it? It was all his idea."

"Gabby, aren't you?" Snart narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should just shut you up."

"Noo!" Cisco screeched. Judy rushed Snart, pounding her fists on his chest. Barry sprang up to help her. Snart whammed Barry in the chest with his cold gun, punched Cisco in the face without looking at him, and grabbing Judy by the throat, he roughly shoved her backwards, where she scraped her stomach on the sharp edge of a nearby desk. She winced hard. Then he aimed his gun at her but Cisco yanked his arm. Snart flung Cisco aside, and snapped Barry's wrist, making him yell painfully.

"Barry!" Iris cried.

"You wanna play roughhouse, Smarty Pants?" Killer Frost remarked at Lee. "This is gonna be fun." Snart's coat wasn't blipping anymore. Killer Frost shot sharp ice picks at him, blowing him back, out the bank doors, and into the street. "Whoo. That felt good." Killer Frost cocked her head smugly. The white melted and her hair returned to its normal color. She noticed her hurt friends. "Oh my gosh. Are you guys okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Mph." Judy winced, holding her lower side.

"Yeah." Cisco moaned, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose.

"Barry, can you get them back in here?" Harry asked on the comm.

"Sure thing." Barry bit his lip from his own hurts and bruises.

* * *

 **Eowells is the Tumblr hashtag for Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells, in case anyone was confused.**


	6. Chapter 6 I AM the Law!

Back at STAR Labs, Caitlin treated her friends' injuries. They weren't life-threatening, but did need tending. First she'd checked Barry and Cisco. Barry's collar bone was bruised and his wrist had had to be set back in place, but Caitlin told him he should be back to normal in a few hours. Cisco's nose was swollen and bruised, but had finally stopped bleeding. He was sore, but even angrier that something had taken his powers and kicked his rear. Cisco and Barry were talking with Iris and Harry. Joe had gone to the crime scene to investigate and question witnesses.

Judy sat glumly on the hospital bed with her legs dangling over the edge, partially holding her shirt halfway up, as Caitlin cleaned and bandaged a large, nasty scrape on her right side. "You're lucky a few scrapes and bruises is all you got." Caitlin told her. "You could have suffered hypothermia if he'd struck you, or..."

"Or bashed my head against a counter." Judy finished gruffly.

"Yes." Caitlin nodded. "Thankfully, none of you have anything serious. You can pull your shirt down now." She said as she removed her gloves.

"Thanks." Judy nodded. "You were pretty awesome back there!" She actually smiled. "I didn't know _you_ had powers!"

"Well, I'm still learning more about them." Caitlin shrugged.

"But, seriously! You were so cool! No, pun intended."

"None taken." Caitlin smiled.

"But, he still got away." Judy frowned as she slowly stood up, wincing. Her abdomen still felt like it was on fire.

"Whoa, maybe you should lie down and take it easy for a while!" Cisco protested as he entered the medical wing.

"No. Snart's still out there!" Judy hissed through the searing pain on her stomach. "And I'm going to stop him! I'm not gonna let him get away!"

"We'll get him." Cisco said. "But I think we could all stop him more effectively if we're still alive and standing!"

"Chasing bad guys is my hobby, remember?" Judy muttered. "I'm used to getting bashed around." Cisco shrugged sheepishly. His efforts to protect Judy-Sheila-didn't seem to be working. But, he still had to look out for her, after she'd died on him the first time.

"Tough as nails, huh?" He offered. Judy sat back down on the stretcher, brooding.

"Can I have the room for a minute? I need to catch my breath." She asked.

"Sure." Caitlin nodded and stepped out. Cisco just lingered there for a minute. He was tempted to step over and pat her shoulder, but he wasn't sure if she'd snap at him or not. Judy had a dismal faraway look in her eyes. She pulled out her pistol and stared at it, as if it were a locket or something. Cisco backed out.

" _I promised you, Cisco."_ Judy whispered. _"When Dad was taken from us, I made you a promise, that I'd see the men who killed our parents brought to justice. I won't break that promise, as long as I breathe. And when this is all over, I'm gonna find you!"_ She stroked the cold metal of the firearm. " _I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't miss! He just happened to have a convenient backup. It won't happen again. I'll get him!" _

* * *

"So, guys? What happened out there?" Iris asked. "You briefly lost your powers?"

"Yeah." Barry grunted. "It was weird. One moment, we had them, then we didn't, and then we did again."

"Well, we've been going over the video footage from the bank's security cameras." Harry said. "There were no meta humans around that we can see, save for you three."

"So, is this Snart a meta?" Iris sighed.

"I don't think so." Cisco disagreed. "Otherwise, why would he need a cold gun to kill us? If he was a meta, he could've used his hands, or eyes, for that." He gingerly patted his hurt nose.

"Ramon's right." Harry said. "There must have been something in Snart's gun or a wire or something he could've been wearing that could've stopped them from using their powers."

"Well, Killer Frost wasn't too happy about him being able to fight ice with ice." Cisco eyed Caitlin cheekily.

"I do not remember any of that." Caitlin denied it. Barry chuckled. Then he saw Judy sitting alone in the medical bay. He went inside.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Barry asked.

"I'm fine." Judy mumbled, reopening and closing her gun.

"You know? I lost my parents too." Barry spoke up. "The Dr. Wells-well, his real name was Eobard Thawne, it's a long story-anyway, the Dr. Wells who built this facility and became my mentor when I got my super speed? I found out later that he was the man who'd killed my mother, 15 years before I became the Flash." Judy gaped at him.

"He was your mentor?" She growled.

"Yeah. My dad was falsely convicted for doing it and was in prison. We caught Thawne and then he died. But before he died, he recorded a confession to the murder to give to the police in case something happened to him. My dad went free!" Barry's smile faltered. "But then, my next speedster enemy, Zoom-Hunter Solomon-murdered my dad right in front of me, for spite."

Judy cringed, her lips becoming a thin line. "Yeah, I know something about that kind of thing." She muttered.

"So, I know what it feels like." Barry said encouragingly. "And that's why I know we can help you with this."

"Yeah, well, at least you have the cops on your side." Judy rolled her eyes, standing up, and returning the gun to its holster.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barry crossed his arms.

"Look, Flash. You know the myth about the number thirteen being unlucky? It's not a myth! It's real! Trust me, you wouldn't want to live on my earth, where corrupt officials rule the roost and always win! Here, you need sufficient evidence to rule out a false witness. On my earth, you're life is over in prison as soon as your name is blackened in public. Where I come from, if the law didn't see it with their own eyes, it never happened! That's why I have to get Snart!"

"Look, I understand. I see what you're saying. But, that doesn't mean you take the law into your own hands." Barry said.

"Where I come from, I _AM_ the law!" Judy exclaimed fiercely with her hands on her hips, looking ready to kill. "We have to fight to get justice, just like in the Dark Ages. When things go wrong, you have to fight back or you won't survive!" Barry sighed and nodded.

"Well, you're here now. And things work differently. Maybe that's a good sign." He smiled.

"Don't count on it." Judy huffed and walked into the cortex.

"Barfield?" Harry asked slowly. "You gonna be alright?"

"I'm _fine."_ Judy said flatly.

"That's good." Harry nodded. "You took an ugly hit out there."

"It's not your concern." Judy grimaced, staring straight ahead, avoiding his eyes. She didn't even want to talk to him. Harry had tried to be patient, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey," he spoke up, "have I done something to offend you? If I p- you off, just tell me!" Judy's head shot up and her face grew hot. She took one deliberate step toward him and faced him down.

"You've brought irreparable damage to my family!" She snarled. "Our lives are ruined, because of _you."_

"Was a family member of yours effected by the faulty accelerator explosion?" Harry asked.

"Don't change the subject. And if you want to stay alive, you'll stay away from me! _As far as you can."_ Judy hissed at Harry. _I hate him! I hate that_ _horrid_ _man!_ _The very thought of him makes me_ _sick_ _._

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, hey now." Barry interjected, standing between them. "Judy, I know you're upset, but you _really_ need to take a minute. You're starting to spin out of control! Just breathe."

"Look, this Harrison Wells is _not_ the one from your earth!" Cisco exclaimed. He was actually worried that the doppelganger of his old girlfriend was actually going to kill Harry! "You are way out of line. He's innocent."

"Thanks, Ramon." Harry said gruffly. "I can stand on my own two feet, thank you very much."

"Judy, you've been at odds with Harry ever since you got here." Barry spoke calmly. "Why? What did your planet's Wells do to you?" Judy stiffened and frowned darkly at Barry.

"This isn't the time." She growled, shuffling her feet.

"Actually, this is the perfect time." Cisco spoke up tersely. "If we're going to help you, we need to know why you're here in the first place. You said you were here for Snart, but I'm starting not to buy that anymore. There's _another_ reason you're here. What is it?"

"You said that you've always suspected Earth-13 Wells of being responsible for your father's death," Harry said. "But why? What did he do to you? You can barely look me in the eye, let alone be in the same room with me. What happened?"

"Please, don't make me..." Judy moaned, her tense brows lifting.

"Judy, you need to tell us the truth." Barry said, touching her shoulder. "Otherwise, we can't really help you. Please trust us. Just tell us the truth."


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth about Wells

"What did he do to you that you should hate me so much?" Harry repeated himself, crossing his arms, feeling a touch of deja vue. This was so parallel to when he'd first met Cisco, who could barely look him in the eyes and when he did, it was filled only with disdain and suspicion. Harry waited for an answer. Judy distrustfully glared up at him, as if the answer was supposed to be obvious. But Barry could detect uncontrollable tears hiding behind her eyes, just waiting to be let out. He recognized that kind of pain and anger that glistened in her bright eyes. He knew it all too well. The gut-wrenching sear of betrayal.

"It's all right." Caitlin assured her. Judy glanced at her helplessly and she started trembling, the tough girl facade slightly melting off her face.

" _He murdered my mom!"_ Judy wailed venomously. Barry grimaced. What was it with the _evil_ Wells of the Multiverse? What was this fixation they had on destroying others' lives, murdering mothers? He felt red hot anger race through his veins and a dull ache in his chest as he thought of his own mother and how badly he'd wanted the man who'd killed her brought to justice. And when he'd found him?

Cisco and Caitlin watched with sorrowful expressions on their faces. _No wonder Judy didn't trust Harry!_ No wonder she couldn't bear the sight of him! Judy shook her head, bitter tears spilling down her face. "What do you mean?" Cisco asked slowly.

"On my earth, _that foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach_ Harrison Wells is a well-known, well respected physician. Has been for twenty years. Everybody likes him. His specialty is family medicine, but he deals mainly with women. They flock to him. You know the drill: _handsome,"_ Judy felt like puking, her stomach twisting in a knot, "suave, gentle," Judy nearly did gag. Her body felt cold and she couldn't help shivering. "Our mom was one of his patients. He had a 'thing' for her." She began. "Dad never trusted him. His cop instinct set off red flags from the start but he had nothing tangible to forbid Mom from seeing the man as needed.

'Having a husband for a cop, Mom knew that Dad had a suspicious nature about almost everybody he met. Like I said, he had nothing concrete to stop her from going to the doctor, so she went when the needs arose. She always came home and told Dad there was nothing to worry about, but Dad didn't buy it. He just knew there was something off about the guy.

One time when I got really sick, came down with tonsillitis, Mom took me to see the creep. He seemed nice enough to me, but he asked a lot of very personal questions-like a psychiatrist would-. Mom addressed him on that and he didn't do it again. _Doctor Wells...'"_ Judy winced, as if the man's very name was filth on her tongue. _"Him!_ Like I said, he had a thing for Mom. He tried to seduce her on her 'follow ups'. She refused. So, he killed her!" And so the water works began, and Judy couldn't dam them up, having been bottled up for far too long.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly. It wasn't _his_ fault that his doppelganger happened to look just like him. It wasn't _his_ idea to have such a universal face! "I had no idea."

"Well, that's more than we got from the _other_ Wells!" Judy gritted her teeth. "Mom was so furious and hurt when that jerk-face tried to assault her. Dad had been right all along. When she told Dad what happened, he was ready to kill him! He reported it to the medical board, but it didn't do much good. Dad demanded that Wells' license be revoked, but the accusations fell on deaf ears. Then the next time that Mom took her prescribed medication from him, it killed her! The autopsy said so." Hot tears burned down her face. "We knew he did it, but we couldn't prove it. He wasn't the one that day who'd seen Mom, written out and ordered the prescription. A substitute doctor had filled in for him. But the medicine was laced with a lethal dose. As for the sexual harassment? Dad did some digging through Wells' passed patients, and we _did_ find out that Mom was _not_ the only woman or girl he'd done that to. In fact, he'd actually seduced some teenage girls too!"

"But there were never any charges brought against him." Caitlin murmured.

" _Oh, there were!_ But we couldn't make them stick!" Judy growled. "The doctor who'd seen Mom on her last appointment was let go and lost his license, but insisted that he was innocent. Wells paid off his other female victims so they wouldn't talk, knowing he could get away with it. He had money, a reputation, good lawyers, the whole shebang. And of course, nobody would believe it about him. He rubbed it right in our noses at the inquest, when he walked free. He bragged about it! Well, not clearly and concisely enough for a legal confession, according to the police.

He said that _'_ _Your mom was an attractive woman. And smart too. But, I'm afraid she left me no choice but to do what I did, because..._ _no one_ _says no_ _to Harrison Wells. Because he_ _always_ _gets what he wants'."_

Judy grimaced sickly, her stomach churning in a suffocating knot at the gut-stabbing memory. "He looked right at me, and I'll _never_ forget that horrid look on his face when he said it!" She shuddered.

Cisco couldn't take his eyes off of Judy's pained face. He knew that kind of hurt, and so did Barry. Cisco remembered his own PTSD experience as if it was yesterday! Their first Wells had actually _killed him!_ And it hadn't been easy having to speak to him again after Barry reset the time-line and captured Eobard Thawne/Wells and imprisoned him in the pipeline. It had been like pulling teeth. Cisco felt a connection of anger and suspicion that Judy was experiencing toward Harry right now, after hearing what her family had been put through. But he'd have to help her see that Harry was nothing like that other guy!

"Dad threatened Dr. Wells who got a restraining order against him." Judy continued. "Then Snart came along and took up Dad's time. And...well, you know what happened after that. Somehow, I've just always _known_ that Wells put him up to it. It was too much to be coincidence."

"Doesn't sound all that far-fetched to me." Caitlin said lowly.

"What about your brother?" Barry spoke up.

"Cisco? He said that Mom was the first lady he'd ever known as a real mother in his life." Judy's lip trembled, hot tears stinging her eyes. "He loved her so much. When she was killed, he had severe depression. We almost thought he wouldn't come out of it! By and by, he did. He said he realized that he still had so much to be grateful for compared to his youth, and that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Dad and me.

'Then Dad's murder. It was too much for Cisco. He just could not handle losing another parent. So, he left, on his own. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, but I pray for him all the time! I'm not sure anymore if there even is a God, but _if_ there is, I've begged Him to look after the last of my family. Wells did this! My gut tells me every day and every night." She placed her hand on her stomach without realizing it. "I can _feel_ it. Wells used Snart to get rid of our dad because he knew Dad wouldn't give up on proving what had really happened. I'm gonna find that slime ball with his cold gun, and when I do, I'm gonna find out the truth!" Judy declared hotly.

"Let us help you." Barry offered gently. "We can catch Lee, and help you stop Wells...the _right way."_

"How can you look me in the eyes and say that?" Judy asked skeptically. "I told you, we couldn't get him convicted. Do you really believe that's possible?"

"It's possible." Harry answered for Barry.

"Heck, we've tackled super telepathic gorillas!" Cisco spoke up. "You let us help, we can bring your earth's Wells to justice, and help you find your brother." Judy looked at all of them, aching to believe their words.

"We'll stop Wells." Caitlin added.

"Do you _promise?"_ Judy asked seriously.

"We promise." Barry nodded.

"I'm in too." Harry said. Everyone glanced at him in surprise. _"What?"_ Harry shrugged irritably. "I want to get this guy too. You think I'm _not_ getting fed up with these doppelgangers smearing my name in the entire Multiverse, constantly making me a universal poster enemy?"

"And on the _Most Wanted_ posters at that." Cisco teased. Harry hissed through his teeth.

"We'll appreciate all the help we can get." Barry said to him. Judy stared at Harry pensively with her arms crossed. She wasn't overjoyed at all having to work with him to find her dad's killer. But she wasn't chewing him out about it either...yet.

"Whatever it takes." Judy sighed. "Excuse me. I'm gonna go wash my face." She tromped out of the cortex, trying to sort her thoughts. Barry started after her, but Cisco shook his head.

"I'll talk to her." He insisted as he skipped out into the hall.


	8. Chapter 8 Not So Different

Cisco followed Judy out into the hall while the others set about trying to locate Captain Cold aka Lt. Iceberg. Cisco waited outside the restroom till Judy came out. "Oh." Judy sighed when she noticed him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your mom." Cisco said solemnly. "I didn't know."

"Thanks." Judy muttered.

"Hey, can I show you something?" Cisco asked.

"I guess." Judy shrugged, unenthusiastically. Cisco led her to the pipeline and opened the door to it. Judy glanced around at the power-dampening cells, and saw people-well, if some of them could be called that-that she'd never seen the like of before. "What is this?" She asked, gaping unhappily.

"It's the pipeline. It's where we keep the meta humans." Cisco answered with his hands on his hips.

"But, you're a meta human too, and Caitlin, and Barry." Judy interjected.

"Okay." Cisco rolled his eyes. "This is where we keep the _dangerous_ meta humans. This way, they're not in danger, and they can't hurt anybody anymore." Judy walked out, not enjoying the view. Cisco walked alongside her into the breach room.

"What turned them into..."

"The particle accelerator. It exploded." Cisco explained, waving his hand in a dramatic motion. "Hundreds of people were hit with dark matter, and some of them developed super powers. Many people also died. We didn't learn until later that it wasn't an accident."

"It wasn't?!" Judy frowned.

"No. Dr. Wells deliberately did it, to create the Flash." Cisco shook his head.

"Dr. Wells?!" Judy gasped. "But I thought-"

"Harry is from Earth-2." Cisco said quickly. "And our Dr. Wells wasn't even truly who he said he was. His real name was Eobard Thawne, a speedster from the future. We call him Reverse Flash."

"The future?! Are you kidding me? What the heck was he doing here?" Judy's jaw dropped.

"He came to kill Barry. It's a long story. His plan was to murder Barry as a child, but that didn't work. So he killed Barry's mother and framed his dad for it. And then he killed the real Harrison Wells and took over his body, so he could use the particle accelerator explosion to create a stable wormhole that would send him through back to the future."

"Huh? Sorry, I'm not understanding half of what you're saying." Judy muttered with her arms crossed.

"My point is, our first Dr. Wells-well, Thawne, whatever-was evil and hurt a lot of people. He actually killed me!"

Judy blinked dazedly. "Come again?" She quipped.

"I found out that he was the Reverse Flash. He caught me finding the truth. He said I was like a son to him, but then he still, he shoved his fist into my chest and stopped my heart." Cisco groaned miserably.

"I-" Judy was flabbergasted. "But then, how are you even here? How are you alive?!"

"Barry accidentally traveled in time, and erased that time line so that, that event didn't really happen."

"Okay, this is really...this is way over my head!" Judy laughed skeptically. "So, this Earth-2 guy, he looks like your first Dr. Wells?"

"That's right." Cisco shrugged.

"How do you do it, Cisco?" Judy frowned, baffled. "How do you work with him every day, knowing what he did to you? How?!"

"Because I know that Harry isn't the one who did it. Trust me, he is very different from the other Wells! Harry is impatient, and a very salty know-it-all!"

"Pick your lesser of two evils, I guess, hmm?" Judy sighed.

"Yeah." Cisco grinned. "So, you see? I know a little of what you're feeling. I've been there! And I know how hard it can be to trust another Wells, to not even want to! You and me, we're really not that different. We've both been burned by Wells at some time, and we don't want to even think of trusting the doppelganger that had his creepy face. So you see? We're really not so different. " Cisco finished, letting his words sink in. Judy stared at him pensively, but her face was no longer dark and cloudy.

"Would you like to meet my dad?" She asked.

"I'd love to!" Cisco agreed. "But how? He's dead." Judy chuckled and pulled out her iphone, scrolling till she found what she wanted.

"There." She smiled proudly. "This was him." Judy showed him a picture of her father, with his arm lovingly wrapped around her brother, Cisco. They looked so happy.

"He looks really brave." Cisco nodded.

"I know. That's what I think every time I look at a pic of him." Judy smiled.

"Your real name isn't Judy though." Cisco said. "Your name is Sheila. Why did you start going by Judy?" Judy- _Sheila_ frowned sadly and her shoulders sagged.

"Because that was my mom's name." She said.

"Oh, I see." Cisco replied, nodding. "Of course." _Stupid. How did I not figure that out?_

"For the longest time after her murder, it was so painful to even speak of her. Especially for Cis... _you._ Then we lost Dad, and...I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do, sort of a tribute from Mom to Dad, that he died trying to find the truth for her, but now that he's gone, she is going to do exactly that for him! Well, anyway that's the way I like to think of it." Judy stared at her feet.

"That sounds like the thing a fiercely loving daughter would do." Cisco smiled at her. Judy glanced at him and actually blushed.

"Dad will be remembered as killed in the line of duty. But Mom? 'An unfortunate turn of events'. I can't let that happen."

"Just by seeing you, I can tell what kind of people they were. You're parents were fighters. And so are you! You're courageous." Cisco told her.

"If I really was, I would've put this thing right a long time ago. I failed." Judy hung her head.

"No. Maybe you just need a little help." Cisco said encouragingly. "Look, _everybody_ needs help once in a while. Especially heroes."

"I'm not a hero." Judy said bitterly.

"Sure you are! You're family's been torn apart, and I can't imagine what that feels like. But here you are, trying to change the wrong that's been done to them, and working with complete strangers? How did you know you could even trust us at all?"

"Because Gypsy told me I could." Judy answered.

"Right." Cisco smiled widely. "There's some things even heroes just can't do alone. That's why we're a team. We'd really like to help you, and I believe that if we work together, we'll be able to stop Cold, convict Wells, and save your brother. If you want us to, that is."

Tears filled Judy's eyes. "You're just like him." She said wistfully. "That's the Cisco I know! I miss him so much! And I'm really worried about him."

"You'll find him." Cisco promised. Judy sniffled. Cisco offered his arms out and Judy returned his embrace. It felt beyond anything she'd expected in this world.

"Thanks, Cisco." She sighed in relief.

"Hey, that's what friends do." Cisco beamed.

"You're right. I do need your team's help! I don't know why I thought I could do this on my own. I'd really appreciate anything you can do."

"You've got it, girl!" Cisco chuckled, raising out his fist. "To teamwork!"

"To teamwork!" Judy laughed.

"Oh. There is just one thing." Cisco grew serious.

"What?"

"We'll do all we can. But, could you try and give Harry a chance?" Cisco pleaded. "I know he's rough around the edges, and has the worst bedside manner ever! And he's an easily provoked science wiz with the fuse of a bathed cat. But, this team wouldn't be the same without him. I know sometimes I have to look out for him like a younger brother, but he is a good friend to us. And he just wants to help. He's _not_ Unlucky Earth-13 Wells, in any way! He truly feels bad for your family and would like to help you set things right." Cisco grabbed her hand. "Couldn't you loosen the zip-ties on your tick with him, and give him a chance? You just might be surprised at how helpful Harry can be."

Judy cocked her head pitifully. He was asking a lot. But as she looked into his face, she thought of her brother Cisco and how he'd always wanted to help people even after all he'd gone through as a child. He wanted to give back, by helping other little children get a taste of the good life he'd been given. Judy was torn. In a way, it was as if he was here with her, telling her it would be all right to let her guard down, and that it was the right thing to do. Judy would do anything for her little brother. This was her chance to prove it. She sighed. "I'll try." She rolled her eyes.

"That's a step." Cisco smiled encouragingly at her. He patted her arm.

Right at that moment, a breach blasted, and who should spring out of it but Gypsy! "Gypsy! Hi-ii-ii." Cisco said nervously.

"Well, this is cute." Gypsy glared. Cisco quickly removed his hand from Judy's arm. She grinned.

"I'll, uh...I have someone I need to talk to. Whether I want to or not!" Judy turned away. Cisco put on his best puppy dog grin as Gypsy pursed her lips.

"You know what? I was just about to call you!" Cisco told her.

"Something going on between you and this chic?" Gypsy narrowed her eyes.

" _Come on."_ Cisco shrugged sheepishly. "You know I have eyes only for you... _beautiful?"_ He grasped her hips.

"You're darn right." Gypsy whispered suggestively. "If you weren't so d- precious, I would have you in pieces all over the floor right now!"

"Ooo! Do you say things this romantic to _all_ your boyfriends?" Cisco teased.

"Only the keepers." Gypsy said, kissing his lips. Cisco licked his lips and kissed her again.

"Come on. We had Snart but he got away." Cisco told her, breaking away and taking her hand.

* * *

"Judy! Cisco? Oh, hi, Gypsy." Barry waved. "We might have a lead, at least about Snart's coat. Joe might have found something."

"Good." Judy nodded.

"Barfield. Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry looked at her. Judy rolled her eyes with her arms crossed, but she followed him to the corner of the cortex.

" _What do you want, Wells?"_ She huffed.

"Well, at least you acknowledged that I at least have a name this time!" Harry remarked.

"Just get to the point, will you?" Judy groaned.

"Look, I know you don't like me." Harry told Judy quietly. "I'm not asking you to. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, and your brother. But we can help you get them the justice they deserve. But you're gonna have to trust me if we're gonna work together on this. Can you do that?"

For a moment, Judy said nothing. She just gazed pensively at him. Her stubborn stance didn't look promising. She grimaced hard then let out a heavy sigh. "All right." She said gruffly. "I'll _work_ with you. Not that I want to! But I will do _whatever_ it takes to see your evil twin put behind bars! But don't expect me to like you for it. I don't want to trust anyone with your face. _But,_ if that's what it's gonna take to avenge my parents, I guess I can put aside first impressions and suck it up." Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco smiled in relief.

"Fair enough." Harry agreed. It was a start.


	9. Chapter 9 A Lead!

"I found a shredded piece of _I guess_ what was supposed to be Snart's jacket from Earth-13." Joe said, holding an evidence bag up. "I was gonna take it to CCPD, but I informed Captain Singh that this was an unusual case and that STAR Labs could come up with a theory on this faster than the officers could."

Cisco took the baggie from him and slipped out the fragmented gel fabric. "Wow. It's almost like he had wire transmitters in it!" He exclaimed.

"But wouldn't that be basically stupid?" Joe interjected. "I mean, combining the electricity with water?"

"Things work differently on other earths than they do here." Harry said.

"Okay, hang on a minute." Cisco interrupted, as he set the fabric on a plate under the microscope and then turned on the computer scanner that was signaled to it. "Looks like Lee Snart isn't as stupid as we wished." He muttered. Barry took a peek.

"He's right." Barry said. "There are no traces of water, condensation, or any other form of moisture in the coat."

"It's all electric." Cisco said. "The gel container is merely a pack shield to keep it from sparking."

 _"Let me see that."_ Harry sighed, shoving Cisco aside and looking for himself. He pulled out a pair of pliers and snapped a tiny piece off the chamber in the coat piece.

"Hey! Dude! That's evidence!" Cisco protested.

"Uhh, Harry?" Caitlin cocked her head.

"You're destroying the one thing we have to find Lee!" Judy hollered at him. Harry just rolled his eyes and held the piece up for everyone to see.

"Ever see one of these before?" He asked Barry. Barry took it and ran it through the computer.

"He's right." Barry shook his head.

"About _what?"_ Judy rolled her eyes.

"There are extra molecule waves installed into this wiring." Barry explained.

"In other words..." Gypsy shook her head.

"D-!" Cisco growled. "A power dampener! That's why we couldn't fight him, when...when the coat glowed! When it's in full illumination, it activates the dampener and steals any meta powers within range!"

"Took ya long enough to figure that one out." Harry teased.

"Hey, I just got my face bashed around, genius!" Cisco hissed. "I'm lucky not to have a full-blown concussion!"

"Lucky for you?" Harry remarked sarcastically. "Seems to me that would be mighty lucky for the rest of us..."

"Okay, okay." Joe threw up his hands.

"You looking for a breachotomy wave fired in the posterior?" Gypsy narrowed her eyes at Harry. Judy couldn't help snickering. Harry merely glared at her.

" _Thank you!"_ Cisco smirked.

"Don't thank me yet, Vibe. You'll get _your_ turn, don't worry." Gypsy grinned.

"So, do we have any idea about just how far Lee can use his dampening skills?" Judy asked.

"A full five yards." Gypsy answered before Harry could utter a word from his mouth. They all looked at her skeptically. "What?" She shrugged in annoyance. "Hey, I have my personal reasons for wanting to lay this jackass in the ground! One time I almost had him, wasn't even a full four yards to him yet, when his stupid neon light coat glowed, and I couldn't use my powers."

"So, how do we work around it?" Joe asked, hoping these geniuses could come up with _something._

"What we need is an electronic..." Cisco began.

"Transmitter counteraction wave." Harry finished.

"You mean, kind of like when Captain Cold and Heatwave crossed lines with their guns!" Barry piped up.

"We surround him, he lights up, Harry hits the coat with the Bazooka, designed with an equal..." Cisco rambled excitedly.

"lightning rod prototype energy." Barry added, "It'll be like two incompatible drugs hitting each other."

"Which causes crystallization when encountered together in an IV line or bloodstream." Caitlin said professionally.

"He can't steal our powers, we take him down!" Cisco blurted out.

"Just remember, guys. I need this guy _alive!"_ Judy spoke up. "I can't get the truth out of him if he's fried to a crisp."

"Don't worry." Caitlin smiled. "This will work."


	10. Chapter 10 The Vision

It was dark already. Team Flash was working on a plan to locate and take down Lee Snart. Iris, Caitlin, and Joe were working on tracking him down through the satellite, while Harry and Cisco were down in his workroom, adding advance alterations to the Bazooka. Gypsy, Barry, and Judy were trying form a plan of attack. One thing was for sure, they couldn't all ambush him at the same moment. They'd tried that before, and even now with backup, that wouldn't be the most effective way to take him down. Someone would need to distract him solo, keep him talking, let him think they were completely alone, and consider using them for an easy target while the others crept in. _"I'll_ do that." Judy spoke up without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Barry frowned.

" _Yes."_ Judy pursed her lips.

"There goes my play date." Gypsy 'pouted' sarcastically.

"Judy, we all know you want this guy badly," Barry said quietly, "but putting yourself in his cross-hairs,"

"Just another day at work." Judy grinned.

Cisco entered from downstairs, with Harry in tow. "Is it finished?" Joe asked.

"Almost." Harry nodded. "Just need to retrieve a few things up here. You guys got anything?"

"Well, aside from when he robbed the bank, no." Caitlin shook her head. "Whatever Lee is doing, he's avoiding surveillance."

"Then he's planning his big move _very soon!"_ Gypsy and Judy declared. "That's the way he works. We have to find out what that is before he so much as steps a toe nail into his intended target."

Cisco gazed at his desk, when his eyes fell on the _**Arrows**_ baseball cap that belonged to his doppelganger, Judy's brother. He hadn't vibed it yet. _Why am I thinking of this right now when we have another trigger happy Captain Cold on the loose?_ Cisco silently groaned to himself. Well, what could it hurt? After all, he'd promised Judy-his ex-girlfriend's dead-ringer-that he'd do everything he could to help her. While everyone else was occupied, he subtly reached out his hand and placed it on the cap!

Cisco's eyes instantly filled a foreign dimension vision. He saw- _himself! "What the..."_ He whispered, gaping. _He saw himself, or rather his Earth-13 self, trudging slowly into a long, white hall, as if the weight of the world was pressing on his shoulders. His clothes were ragged, dingy, and miles too big on him. His long, dark hair was matted and the curls horrendously tangled in ugly knots. His face was dirt-streaked, his eyes bloodshot, and dark_ _circles filled out under his eyes._ "This is mad freaky!" Cisco gulped.

 _His defeated counterpart didn't knock, but staggered into what looked like an office._ Cisco's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the figure his very unlucky self was visiting! "Oh my g-," he breathed heavily! _It was Dr. Wells!_ "Whoa, whoa. This is so trippy!" Cisco's eyes bugged out.

"Cisco?" Barry spoke as he noticed his friend looking dazed. Then he realized what he was doing.

"Cisco? Are you okay?" Judy stared at him in confusion.

"He's okay." Barry assured her.

"Really? Doesn't look like it to me."

 _Dr. Wells, clad in his white lab coat, and with his dark-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose, looked up at his visitor. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Nevertheless, he casually cocked his head and pasted on that winning smile that was irresistible to his many female patients. "Why, C-Cisco!" He greeted in a friendly voice. "Cisco..."_

" _Barfield." Cisco winced._

" _Ahh. I see." Dr. Wells sighed. "Yes. I heard about your dad. Tragedy." He whispered, shaking his head. "Well, it's been some time, hasn't it?" He shoved his paperwork aside, and folded his hands on top of his desk. "What brings you here, Cisco? What can I do for you? You look like someone dragged you through the mud."_

 _Cisco bit his lip, trying to find his voice. He could barely face the doctor. "Doctor Wells," he began slowly, "have you heard from...do you have any idea of where my sister is? How I can get a hold of her?"_

 _Dr. Wells snickered. "Your sister? Nah. Of course I don't." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his knees. "What makes you ask that?"_

" _I just...I need to see her." Cisco hung his head, tears springing to his eyes. "I need to...talk to her. Tonight! At least once."_

" _Sounds like you're planning on going somewhere."_

" _Doctor Wells, please...I...is there no way you can help me get a hold of my sister?" Cisco pleaded without looking at him._

" _Nope. Sorry." Dr. Wells shook his head, grinning. Cisco did not grin back._

" _Doctor Wells, I...I need your help." Cisco mumbled. Dr. Wells straightened up at this! Now he was surprised. He removed his glasses and set them on the desk, as he leaned forward in his chair._

" _You_ _want_ _my help?" Dr. Wells sputtered arrogantly. Cisco subtly nodded. Dr. Wells threw his head back, clapping, and laughing. Cisco covered his face with his hand. Dr. Wells quickly sobered up. "You're serious." He gaped. Cisco quickly nodded, as he began to sob. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. "Sit down, Cisco. You look shaken." Dr. Wells said softly. Cisco dropped into the clean chair in his dirty clothes, curling up in a ball with his knees drawn to his chest._

Cisco wagged his head back and forth. "Cisco? What did you see?" Iris asked him. Everybody in the room was watching him closely by now.

"I saw...me." Cisco sputtered. "I mean," he looked at Judy. "I saw him. I saw your brother."

Judy's heart lept and her eyes widened. "My, my brother? Cisco? You...you saw him?! But...how is that possible?!"

"Part of my powers. I can vibe, I can see things." Cisco replied. "I thought I told you!"

"Okay...whoa!" Judy blinked in astonishment, trying to grasp this new information. "My brother! Is he...you saw him?!"

"Yes, he said his last name was Barfield."

"What was happening?" Iris piped in.

"Ramon, what did you see?" Harry added.

"Cisco...my brother...is he...is he okay? I mean, is he...dead?" Judy asked shakily.

"No." Cisco told her.

"He's alive?!" Judy beamed.

"Yeah." Cisco gave a small smile. "But I think he's in trouble."

"What happened?" Caitlin asked.

"He was..." Cisco tried to explain, "he went to see Dr. Wells, in his office."

" _ **What?!"**_ Judy blurted out.

"You mean Earth-13 Harrison Wells?" Joe gasped, wide-eyed. Cisco nodded.

"No! It can't be true!" Judy protested, shaking. "Cisco would never go to _him_ for anything!"

"Well, this time he did." Cisco sighed.

"N-n-no. You're wrong!" Judy cried. "Why?! Why would he do that?"

"He was trying to get a hold of you. He was trying to find you. Said he needs to talk to you. He told Wells he needs his help."

" _No!"_ Judy gritted her teeth, backing away. "No! That's not my Cisco. He was devastated when Wells walked free from conviction. Why would he ever go to him?! Can you see what happened after?"

"I can try." Cisco nodded.

"Then do it! Do it, please!" Judy begged him. Cisco touched the cap again and his vision returned, right where he left off.

" _Cisco," Dr. Wells spoke tenderly, "how can I help you? You know there's been bad blood between me and your family."_

" _I know. But, I can't take it anymore!" Cisco Barfield wailed. "Dr. Wells, will you please help me? I just want it all to stop! I just want to stop hurting. I miss my mom, and my dad."_

" _Of course you do." Dr. Wells said 'sympathetically'. "They were fine people."_

" _And I miss my sister something awful. But she probably doesn't want anything to do with me, not after I just left her like I did, when our dad was murdered. She probably hates me." Cisco whimpered in anguish. "I just want to make this go away! I want it all to go away. Can't you give me something for that?" He actually faced the doctor this time. "PLEASE!"_

"Dear g-." Cisco breathed.

"What is it? What's happening to him?" Judy hollered.

"He's asking Wells to help him kill himself."

"NO!" Judy cried. Caitlin and Iris tried to calm her. "Leave me alone. No...Cisco...I've got to stop him!" Judy began to turn to leave.

"Wait, Judy. Wait!" Joe warned her. "Maybe it hasn't happened yet. Sometimes these visions aren't right at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked skeptically.

"Sometimes these things haven't happened yet when I see them." Cisco explained. Judy stared at him as if he had two heads.

" _Are you telling me you can see into the future?"_ Her jaw dropped.

"That's exactly what he's telling you." Harry said.

"Oh, please, God, let them be right!" Judy panted. "Cisco, what's going on?!"

" _Cisco, do you realize what you're asking of me?" Dr. Wells asked seriously, meeting his eyes._

" _Yes." Cisco wept. "Yes, I do. And you're the only one who can help me do it. Please..."_

" _Are you sure about this?" Dr. Wells persisted._

" _I'm sure. I've got nothing left. No one will miss me." Cisco sniffled._

 _Dr. Wells was still taken aback at this new turn of events. Nevertheless, he grinned in delight as he rose to his full height, looking down on the defeated young man begging him to do the unthinkable. "All right," Dr. Wells nodded quietly. "All right. If that's what you really want."_

" _It is." Cisco wiped his eyes. Dr. Wells shifted away from his desk and made his way over to his office safe, opening it up. "Just something that will make me go to sleep," Cisco suggested, "So I don't have to wake up to this nightmare anymore."_

" _Take it easy, Cisco." Dr. Wells replied calmly, as he found what he wanted and shut the door of his safe. "I have just the thing." He slowly approached with a medicine bottle. "You'll need some water." He filled a Styrofoam cup and handed it to Cisco. Then he handed him two pills. "This will do the trick." Dr. Wells said. Cisco stared down at his hand for a moment. "Having second thoughts, Cisco?"_

" _No." Cisco shook his head, then swallowed the pills, of poison!_

"Oh, man! No!" Cisco growled.

"W-what?" Judy gazed at him fearfully.

"Wait. Does your earth time run the same as ours?" Cisco abruptly asked her, quickly changing the subject. He wanted to make sure he'd reached a beacon of hope before he told her that her brother had actually just committed suicide!

" _Wait. What?"_ Iris frowned.

"I-I-I don't know." Judy stammered, her heart pounding wildly.

"There's only one way to find out." Gypsy said casually. Glancing at the Cortex clock, she opened a breach and jumped into it. Four seconds later, she returned. "Time on the clock on Earth-13 is 8:32 P.M." She announced.

"Same as here." Barry finished.

"What about the date?" Joe asked.

"Ditto." Gypsy nodded.

" _What is going on?"_ Judy interjected anxiously. She was beginning to hyperventilate. All the vendetta sound waves she'd been playing on everybody the passed couple days were out the window at this moment. She was scared, for her brother!

"Barfield, you need to _calm down."_ Harry said firmly.

"Cisco-" Judy panted. Caitlin put her arms around her and rubbed her arms.

"Judy," She spoke softly, "come over here and sit down." She helped her to one of the desk chairs. "Just breathe. Breathe. There." Caitlin sweetly encouraged her. Judy looked right up at Cisco.

" _What happened?"_ She demanded.

"Judy, your brother _is_ in trouble. BUT, we can still save him!" Cisco gripped her upper arms as he smiled.

"W-w-we can?" She trembled hopefully.

"Yes." Cisco nodded, smiling warmly.

"How?" Iris inquired.

"Okay, Judy's Cisco," Cisco began rambling, "looked really beat, and he went to Unlucky 13 evil Wells to help put him out of his misery. Which, Wells...did."

"Then...he's dead?! My brother's dead?!" Judy wailed.

"Not exactly." Cisco said. "If the timing on your planet is exactly the same as ours, on this date, then we have a little time to go save him."

"How much time?" Harry crossed his arms.

"According to my vision, this happened...the day after tomorrow. Roughly." Cisco answered.

"Then, in reality, he...he's still alive?" Judy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Barry smiled.

"Oh, thank God!" Judy gasped. "Then I can find him! I can still save him!"

"Yes." Gypsy agreed. Judy sprang from her chair.

"Look, guys, I appreciate all you've done." She said, laughing nervously. "You've done more than I ever expected. Thank you! But, I gotta go now and find my brother."

"Not so fast." Joe argued.

"What about Lee?" Gypsy glowered.

"You guys can catch him. You don't need me." Judy shrugged.

"But without his confession about your dad, what use is he to us, really?" Barry suggested.

"He's useful to me!" Gypsy darkly narrowed her eyes.

"But my brother-" Judy began to protest. Cisco came to her and gripped her arms.

"Hey, you made him a promise, didn't you?" He whispered.

"Yes." Judy hung her head.

"That you'd catch the guy that _really_ killed your parents. Doing that, will give your brother a reason of hope to forgo this ugly mess! Wells is very good at convincing, take it from me! But you stop Snart, you'll have the leverage you need to save your brother and expose the man he's with." Cisco said. Judy looked at him sadly.

"You _better_ be right on this!" She warned him.

"No worries." Cisco smiled. "And you're on the side of the best crime-fighting team in Central City. We'll get Lee, quicker than you can say Team Flash!"

"We've got to hurry, guys!" Judy declared urgently. Just then, Joe's phone rang.

Cisco was pleased he'd been able to convince her to rejoin forces with them. But then he began to vibe again:

 _Cisco swallowed the pills. Dr. Wells took the cup from him. "How do you feel?" He asked._

" _The same." Cisco muttered. Dr. Wells touched his shoulder from behind._

" _Don't worry, Cisco. It will be peaceful, not painful. Come on. You'll feel less afraid if you lie down." He whispered. Cisco obeyed and lay on the couch in the evil doctor's office. "How do you feel now?"_

" _I'm starting to feel...strange. Tired." Cisco sighed._

" _Don't be afraid, Cisco. Just relax." Dr. Wells said soothingly, standing over his victim who was slipping away quietly. "That's it. Just take it easy. Nobody here is going to hurt you."_

" _I'm so...tired."_

" _Then close your eyes." Dr. Wells whispered. Cisco complied. "Just relax. You'll be with your mom, and your brave father, sooner than you think." Tear filled Cisco's languid eyes as he heard that._

" _Mom...Dad...I'm coming!" He gasped. "Judy...Sheila...Sheila...I'm so sorry. Please...forgive me." Then his head lolled to the side and his dead body rolled off the couch. Dr. Wells stood over him, sighing with satisfaction._

" _Rest in peace, Cisco." He smirked._

Cisco sharply wagged his head back and forth. That vision was giving him palpitations. He shook his head to get back to reality. Time was running out!


	11. Chapter 11 Punctured

"Change of plans. That was CCPD." Joe said as he hung up his phone. "Snart's been located."

"Where?" Barry asked quickly.

"At the city museum." Joe said. "He just blew out the burglar alarm with his cold gun."

"The security guards..." Iris spoke.

"Let's suit up, Cisco!" Barry punched his friend's arm.

"Copy that!" Cisco ran to grab his goggles, and jacket.

"I'm going with you guys!" Judy told them.

"No. You are staying here!" Joe warned her.

"I will not." Judy argued. Barry raced to her side.

"Judy, listen to me." He said gently, touching her shoulder. "Cisco and I will find Snart. We'll bring him back here and put him in the pipeline. Then you can interrogate him and get the confession about Wells."

"You really think you can get him here, that fast?" Judy grunted incredulously.

"Just watch me." Barry nodded, smiling. He whooshed back to his suit and speedily dressed into it. Cisco skipped over to him in his Vibe gear. "Let's go, Cisco." Barry told him.

"Okay!" Cisco declared, opening a breach and Barry sped the two of them into it. Judy stood there with baited breath.

"Don't worry. I'm ready and waiting to give Lee a taste of his own medicine as soon as they throw him in here!" Gypsy assured her. Judy crossed her arms.

"What could Lee want at the city museum?" Iris sighed as she sat down at the computer desk, watching the screen.

"His favorite plunder is jewels, at least that's what he liked on Earth-19." Gypsy said.

"And where I come from, his specialty was high-profile weapons. He just loves playing armed robbery." Judy added.

"CCPD was able to track Snart's phone records." Joe said. "Seems as though he's made a lot of contact, in Starling City."

"What would he want there?" Caitlin asked.

"Apparently, when Judy shot him, it caused a glitch in his neon light coat." Harry answered.

"So, then it won't work any more?" Iris and Judy asked hopefully.

"No. It will still work, but not as powerful as before. It can still dampen super powers, only for not as long." Harry explained. "Rebuilding the parka even a little bit where the dampener would work to perfection, he'd need an invincible tech microchip. Or better yet, an impenetrable body suit. And with the original tech he put in his coat, if he installed it into a high profile suit, he'd be..."

"Unstoppable." Gypsy grumbled.

"What has that got to do with Starling City?" Judy inquired.

"Ray Palmer, the founder of Palmer Tech in Starling City built the kind of suit that Harry is talking about." Caitlin answered. "Lee must be going there to threaten Felicity and Curtis to build one for him!"

"According to his phone records, he's planning to hijack a train heading there, in forty minutes!" Joe added.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Judy announced. Then a streak of yellow lightning rushed inside.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Ago at the City Museum**

Lee Snart licked his lips as he narrowed in on his intended claim: a heart-shaped jewel made of pure rubies. He was about to blast it open with his cold gun, when a sudden gust of wave-length forced him back against the wall as the breach closed, and Cisco emerged with Barry. "You're not stealing from anyone anymore." Barry told him.

"Oh, why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Lee sneered.

"We have some unfinished business, Captain Cold." Cisco said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The name is Lt. Iceberg. Now, got it memorized?" Lee taunted them.

"Lt. Iceberg is a terrible name." Cisco frowned. Fiery streaks were flaring in Barry's eyes as he prepared to rush Lee and take him to STAR Labs.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play, is it?" Lee cocked his head. He pressed his hand on his hip and his coat began to glow as Barry charged him! Cisco immediately aimed his fist at Lee, about to force heavy energy on him again. But Barry skidded as he neared the criminal, feeling the adrenaline rush leave his body, and Cisco lost his wave. "Aww. Isn't that too, too bad?" Lee tsked, shaking his head. Then, without warning, he fired his cold gun directly at Cisco, hitting him in the chest!

"Aaarrggghhh!" Cisco screamed in great pain as his ribs were thrust into with a wicked ice pick!

"Cisco!" Barry cried and slugged Lee on the shoulder. Lee retorted by slapping his face from behind with the gun, stunning Barry and making him stumble. Cisco fell back and collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating and gasping in agony. Barry struggled to focus.

"Better luck next time, kiddos." Lee laughed, walking away to claim his prize.

"N-no!" Barry tried to get his bearings.

"Oh, and from now on, no more Mr.-Nice-Guy." Lee gave him one last leer then disappeared, with the rubies!

"SNART!" Barry hollered, staggering to his feet. He felt his super speed return and he was instantly at Cisco's side. Cisco was on his back, moaning horribly and there was a bloody hole on the lower left side of his chest! Barry grabbed him and rushed him back to STAR Labs.

* * *

"Cisco!" Judy and Gypsy cried at the sight when Barry had set his friend down on the hospital bed in the medical bay.

"What the h-?" Joe sputtered.

"Oh my g-. What happened?" Caitlin gasped as she hurried to the bedside.

"Snart dampened our powers again before I stopped him." Barry panted. "He got the heart of rubies, and he shot Cisco with an ice pick!"

Harry was hovering over the bed across from Caitlin. "Cisco! Can you hear me?!" Caitlin asked him.

"I...I...help..." Cisco garbled, his body convulsing from the extreme trauma it was in.

"Cisco, it's me. It's Caitlin." Caitlin spoke calmly to him as she unzipped his Vibe jacket to take a better look at the wound. Cisco tried to nod.

"You're at STAR Labs." Harry told him as he assisted Caitlin. Caitlin froze when she saw Cisco's blood-stained T-shirt. For a few seconds, she almost forgot everything. She had to save him, but there was so much blood. "Cisco, I have to see how badly you're hurt, okay?" She found her voice and spoke soothingly to him. Cisco quickly nodded. Caitlin cut his shirt open and gave a small cry when she saw his wound. It was in the left side of his rib cage, which was badly bruised.

"H-h...help me!" Cisco wailed.

"Blood pressure is 201 and rising fast!" Harry urged Caitlin. "Heart rate is escalating. Snow, you need to stop the bleeding now!" Joe was right behind Caitlin, handing her as much gauze as she grabbed for. She applied pressure on the bloody, gaping hole in Cisco's thorax. "No shards of ice." Harry told her as he used the portable X-ray tablet over Cisco's body. Then he placed a firm hand on Cisco's shoulder to hold him down, and try to calm him. Cisco cried out horribly when Caitlin put pressure down on his gash.

"I'm sorry," She said sadly.

"Cisco, it's okay." Joe told him, standing on the other side, trying to keep him calm. "We're gonna help you."

"Caitlin..." Cisco cried helplessly. Iris ran over to assist them. Barry, Gypsy, and Judy could only watch dazedly.

"Cisco, you're...you're gonna be okay!" Gypsy told him shakily from across the room. "Can you hear me? I'm here. Just let them help you. You're gonna be okay." Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them. Barry put his arm around her and let her lean on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry." He whispered fearfully. He'd failed someone he cared about...again! If they'd just grabbed Snart with Barry's speed instead of confronting him first, Snart would be locked in the pipeline right now until Gypsy and Judy could decide who would get custody of him. But he was in the wind, and now Cisco was seriously injured.

Judy was so distraught she couldn't speak. She staggered around the room, running her hands through her long reddish brown hair, and gasping for breath. No! Not Cisco! It wasn't her brother lying on the bed near death. But, in a way, it was! Cisco had been so kind and tried so hard to help her: help her get justice, help her do the right thing, help her see the truth. She couldn't lose him too! It was bad enough that her own brother was in danger of committing suicide in just 72 hours! And now she had to lose the other Cisco too! Unable to bear watching the traumatizing scene any longer, Judy staggered out of the medical bay. _This is my fault! I brought bad luck to this team. Unlucky 13, go figure. Cisco's dying! He's gonna die...because of me!_

* * *

Caitlin, Iris, Joe, and Harry managed to get the bleeding under control, and but Cisco was unconscious, and really pale as she stitched him up. "He's not out of danger yet." Caitlin told them when she finished. "His ribs were shattered, and it punctured just above the liver. If his cells didn't regenerate so quickly, he'd be dead." She couldn't believe she was saying this! There were tears in her eyes. "He could still bleed out." She was barely able to speak as she wrapped her arms around herself. "The next forty-eight hours he'll have to be monitored closely."

"You did your best, Snow." Harry whispered.

"C-can I have the room, please?" Gypsy asked.

"Sure." Caitlin smiled. They all shuffled out so Gypsy could be alone with Cisco. She gripped his hand, and couldn't help weeping as she gazed down at his languid form. She thought of the first time she'd met him, when she'd first traveled to Earth-1, to arrest HR Wells and take him back for execution. Cisco wasn't about to give up his new friend and had challenged her, not to mention tried to ask her out on a date! She'd never met anyone like him before. He was the only boyfriend she'd had who'd tried to win her father's approval instead of tucking tail, deciding she wasn't worth it, when Breacher had threatened to hunt him. Cisco was special. And so dang cute, even when he was being a knot-head.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Vibe!" Gypsy told him. "Or, you'll answer to my father!" She tried to laugh at herself but couldn't help sniffling.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet, not sure what to do. They'd forgotten all about Snart. At this point, all they cared about was whether Cisco was going to survive. Harry didn't know what to say or do. Comfort was not his line of work. He figured keeping busy might help him take his mind off his troubles. "I'm gonna...go try to finish up the Bazooka." He said quietly. "Maybe we can still stop put an end to this." He walked out into the hall and found Judy leaning against the wall. "Barfield," he spoke quietly, "you all right?"

"No!" Judy sniffled. "He's gonna die, isn't he?"

"Barfield, Dr. Snow is..." Harry tried to say.

" _Don't lie to me!"_ Judy snapped, hurtfully meeting his eyes, for once. "I'm sick of the lies! Tell me the truth, Dr. Wells. Cisco's not going to make it, is he?" Harry sighed.

"It's 50-50 at this point." He said. "Dr. Snow is doing all she can. And she's the best! But, yes, it's bad." Judy raised her hand to her mouth. She felt so weak and humiliated, breaking down especially in front of the man who resembled the very guy she hated! But it all rose to the surface before she could stop it.

"This is all my fault!" She looked away, trying to stifle the sobs.

"That's not true." Harry shook his head.

"Yes, it is! Lee wouldn't have shot him if he wasn't trying to help me!" Judy cried. "I put Cisco in that position. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened. And now we're gonna lose him. I killed him!"

"Barfield, stop doing this to yourself." Harry said firmly. "Lee's a criminal, and enjoys inflicting pain. This would've happened sooner or later whether you'd come to this earth after him or not. Cisco fights crime. That's what he does, just like you. We have no control over how the criminals are going to respond, whether we're prepared or not." He was trying to reassure himself as much as her. _He_ felt responsible for this. If he'd had the Bazooka ready, Cisco wouldn't be lying on that bed dying right now!

"I wish there something I could do. _Anything!"_ Judy gulped hard in a strangled voice. "Dr. Wells, please tell me that there's _something_ I can do to save Cisco!" She pleaded. Harry hung his head.

"It's not that easy." He said. "Caitlin's the doctor around here. We can only do so much. I...I just don't know." Judy winced. Harry wasn't sure if she'd break his arm or not. She was tough, like Gypsy. But he reached his hand out and patted her shoulder. "Look, if you really want to help Cisco, why don't you give me a hand trying to mark up the Bazooka?" It wasn't like he really needed the help, and as always, he preferred to work alone. But he was trying to be nice, the Harry way, which was rare. "If we work together, we can stop Snart that much sooner."

" _Snart."_ Judy's head shot up. "Excuse me, Dr. Wells. There's someone I need to talk to!"

"Okay." Harry nodded. Judy briskly marched in the other direction. He supposed she was contacting a good friend from Earth-13, and recruiting them to come help. Just then, Caitlin's voice summoned him on the intercom.

" _Harry, you'd better come to the medical bay!"_ She called. Harry hurried back to the cortex, to the med wing.

"What's going on?" He asked breathlessly.

"Cisco's coming to." Barry replied. Iris, Joe, Gypsy, and Caitlin were surrounding the bed. Harry stood next to Iris. Cisco slowly opened his eyes, and foggily saw all the faces staring down at him.

"Mph." He winced painfully. "What's...going on?"

"Cisco? Do you know where you are?" Caitlin asked him. Cisco creased his eyebrows.

"STAR Labs?"

"Yes." Caitlin smiled.

"Snart shot you." Iris told Cisco.

"Barry got you back here." Joe added.

"Thanks." Cisco whispered, looking up at his friend.

"Sure." Barry smiled sadly. Cisco still looked like he was in a lot of pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Agh." Cisco moaned. "Not so hot. I feel like...I was run through with...an iceberg." His hand went to his chest and he gingerly rubbed it.

"You practically were." Harry told him. Cisco noticed Gypsy and weakly smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered with his eyes closed. She was still holding his hand. She sniffled and tried to blink away her tears of relief.

"You scared me to death!" Gypsy scolded him, trying to keep up her tough girl image. "If you weren't so weak, I'd slap you silly right now!"

"Mmm. You were worried about me." Cisco feebly grinned.

"No I wasn't! I...don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Cross my heart, hope to..." Cisco stopped himself as the others snickered. "I...I don't remember...Barry, did we get Snart?"

"No. He got away." Barry said solemnly. "But, we're working on it. I had to get you help first. Don't worry. We'll get Snart."

"Oh, man." Cisco closed his eyes and moaned. "Where's Judy? How's she taking it? She must be mad as heck at us."

"I'll go get her." Iris offered. "She'll be glad to know you're still alive." Harry followed her.

"You're gonna need to stay in bed." Caitlin told Cisco. "You were seriously injured. It could still get worse."

"I'm not about to argue." Cisco grunted, too hurt to even think of getting up and fighting bad guys. Joe, Gypsy, and Barry left so Caitlin could privately examine the wound on Cisco's body. Harry and Iris rushed back in.

"We've got a problem." Harry panted.

" _What now?"_ Joe braced himself.

"Guys, Judy's gone!" Iris exclaimed.

"What do you mean, gone?" Barry asked.

"We found this note." Iris said. It read:

 _I'm going to kill that scumbag! Don't bother trying to find me._

"She took my gun." Harry said.

"Good l-." Joe gulped.

"She's going after him herself!" Barry gasped. "Guys, we need to stop her before she gets in trouble!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Showdown

"She's moving. She's heading straight for the tracks." Harry said as he gazed at the computer monitor.

"How do you know?" Iris asked.

"We've had this strong feeling that Judy might do something rash at some point, so Cisco put a tracking device in her jacket when she got hurt." Barry explained.

"Guys, you've gotta get out there." Joe said. "I'll call CCPD."

"I have to stay here and look after Cisco." Caitlin said forlornly.

"It's okay, Caitlin. You take care of him." Barry smiled.

"Let's go, rookies." Gypsy said. She couldn't wait to kick the rear of the dirt-bag that had put her Cisco in a hospital bed!

"Caitlin? W-what's going on?" Cisco asked, aroused by all the commotion in the other room.

"Not something you should be thinking about right now." Caitlin assured him, gently pressing on his clavicle so he wouldn't sit up. "You need _serious_ rest!"

"It's Judy, isn't it? She's gone after Snart." Cisco frowned dejectedly.

"They'll stop her, Cisco."

"No. I'm _not_ gonna fail her again." Cisco shook his head.

* * *

Judy had found the train depot through her GPS. She sped through the streets of Central City, on a mission. Lee had hurt Cisco! That was a line he should _not_ have crossed! Judy's knuckles whitened as they clenched the steering wheel, and she could feel the fire rushing through her arms. She was mad! Mad at Lee, mad at herself, mad at her brother for leaving, and mad at Dr. Wells from her earth, who had most likely brazenly caused all of this! Well, at least she was sure one of the leeches was going to pay for his crimes!

* * *

Snart's lackeys were waiting at the train depot for him, banded together near the cargo cars. Snart finally showed up. "Took you long enough." One of the men whined.

"Aww. Is this the kind of thanks I get for borrowing only the sweetest four million you'll ever set your eyes on?" Lee Snart shrugged, grinning widely. "Cruel. Why should I not cut you out of the deal?"

"Did you get it or not?"

"Patience, boys." Lee smirked. He reached inside his parka, and unzipped the hip backpack attached to his hip and shoulder. He pulled out a sparkling red gem that gleamed from the overhead lights. His fellow rogues' eyes bugged out in greedy awe at the magnificent jewel! "Perhaps now there is no doubt of your confidence in me?" Lee cocked his head.

"Shut up." One of the crooks laughed. "Ain't that a _beauty?"_

"Four million right in the palms of our hands, gentlemen." Lee narrowed his eyes. Then suddenly they were blinded in a huge puff of smoke, making them gag and sputter and stagger around. Lee coughed too but remained his hold on the stolen jewel. Some of his partners in crime fled, thinking it was the cops. Then purple laser lights were fired at the rest of them, either knocking them out cold or wounding them painfully. Snart doubled over to protect himself, but did not release the rubies. As the smoke cleared, he prepared his cold gun for retaliation and waited for the impulsive stupid with her smoke bomb that had tried to crash his little operation.

"The only thing the palms of your hands will be expecting from now on is handcuffs!" Judy hissed as she slowly approached him as the smoke cleared.

"Ohh. I see how it is. Back for a rematch, huh? How many times do we have to go through this? I thought you would have given up on that by now, after the skirmish you got yourself into the last time you tried to confront me." Lee remarked sarcastically. Judy glowered dangerously at him as she inched her way closer, aiming Harry's gun directly at Lee's face. She wasn't going to bother about the coat this time. "Now, isn't this cute?" Lee sighed theatrically. "You must want to see me something awful, to have tracked me down to this earth, just for a mere pick-me-up."

"You're going to get exactly what you deserve, you twisted freak!" Judy hollered.

"Funny, I always hear that but nothing ever comes of it." Lee smiled.

"Not this time. Your luck's run out, Lt. Iceberg." She was a yard away from him.

"You do realize my gun is off of safety and my finger is on the trigger?"

"I'm going to blow your brains to measly little pieces. And I'll be glad to see it!" Judy huffed. "But before I do, you owe me an answer to _one_ question."

"This I gotta see." Lee stood there waiting in amusement.

Furious tears ran down Judy's face. "Wells paid you off to kill my dad. _Didn't he?!"_ Judy snarled, flipping the tiny switch on the recorder she'd hidden on her gun belt. She had to have proof!

"Is that all?" Lee chuckled. Judy growled and pulled the trigger, and the gun fired just inches from Lee's left ear.

"I missed on purpose, but I _won't_ do it twice!" She warned him. Lee merely laughed.

"Oh, come now. You know the damage I'm capable of. Unless, you need a refresher course." He aimed his gun at her.

"Answer me!" Judy demanded. Barry whooshed in, and Harry fell out of a breach created by a very sickly-looking Cisco behind Judy. Caitlin and everyone else had tried to stop him, but Cisco had breached himself here before they could stop him. Gypsy breached herself in behind Snart.

"Don't do this, Judy!" Cisco begged in a strangled voice. "Let us handle it, please!"

"No!" Judy retorted. _"I can't!_ We couldn't stop our mom's killer. I'm _not_ gonna let our dad's get away too!" She stepped even closer to Snart, Harry's gun pointed directly between Snart's eyes.

"Ooo. Feisty." Snart chuckled. To heck with a confession! Judy snapped off her recorder.

"I'll give you five seconds to confess." Judy said. "Or you're a dead man."

"As if. We all know that ain't gonna happen." Snart laughed. Barry zipped around him, and snatched his cold gun, then stood beside Cisco to support him. He smirked at Snart, waving the gun in the air.

"Looks like you've run out of plans." Barry teased.

"What can I say?" Snart shrugged. "Can't win them all." Gypsy was clenching and unclenching her fists, ready to give him what for. But Judy threw another smoke bomb then charged at Snart. He was about to run, but Gypsy hit him with her breach energy, knocking him off his feet.

" _I've got this!"_ Judy hollered at her and kicked Snart in the face as he tried to stand up. He stumbled as he stood up and found Harry's firearm seven inches from his eyes.

"No! Judy, don't! Don't kill him!" Barry begged her.

"Why not? He's earned it." Judy fumed. "Then I'm gonna get the guy who hired him next."

"No! Please...you can't." Cisco cried, barely able to stand. He was quite dizzy.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get justice for my family. And you can't stop me!"

" _Sheila..."_ Harry finally spoke up slowly.

" _Don't call me that!"_ Judy hissed venomously with hot tears pricking at the back of her eyes. But Harry ignored her outburst.

"Is this what your parents would've wanted to see you become?" Harry asked calmly.

"You don't get to play that card!" Judy snapped. "You are the last face in the world who should dare to lecture me!" Then she turned her attention back on Snart who was enjoying the show. _"Say it!"_ Judy yelled up at him.

"Okay, okay." Snart shrugged. "Yeah, I killed your father. Not like I originally intended to do it. He was a good cop, not a stuffed shirt. Made some fun memories with him."

"Then why did you kill him?" Barry sputtered.

"Let's just say Wells gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He had resources that could get me freed. Prison is so boring, and confining. Life's gotten a lot better for me, since he arranged for me to get out. So, end of story."

"You sick..." Judy trembled with rage and nearly clicked the trigger to blow off his face.

"NO! Wait!" Cisco pleaded.

"Barfield... _Sheila..."_ Harry tried again. "If you kill him, then you're no better than he is! You said you wanted justice for your parents, your brother. You stoop down to Snart, and Wells' level, you'll never be able to escape it! It will dog you for the rest of your life."

"Shut up, Wells!" Judy seethed.

"No." Harry said firmly. "I won't. Your parents loved you, Sheila. Believe me, this? Seeing you like this, it would break their hearts. You don't have to do it this way. That's what Wells would want you to do. You kill Snart in cold blood, Wells wins, and your parents will have died for nothing!"

"Then how will you be able to help your brother?" Barry added. "He needs you, Sheila. You can still save him! But if you commit this dark choice, he will be sorely disappointed in you, especially after what he's been through."

" _Before_ he came to live with you." Cisco said wearily. "This is your moment to make your parents proud. To give your brother someone to look up to, someone he can trust, who _can_ pull him back from his pain. If you can't do it for your mom and dad, do it for... _me._ Do it for your brother." At that point, Cisco collapsed to the ground.

"Cisco!" Barry gasped, hurrying to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Cisco mumbled.

"We need to get you back to STAR Labs."

"No." Cisco shook his head, gripping Barry's arm. "I have to...save her this time!"

"So, what's it gonna be, kid?" Lee squinted down at Judy. "The high road, or the icky job?"

Judy's body shook from her conflicted emotions and her face was hot with tears. Everyone waited with baited breath. Judy glared up at Snart, the man who had helped cause her pain. With the gun still aimed at his face, she spoke. "You have already taken my family from me. But I will not let you win by taking away the rest, by taking me away from them." Judy snarled with tears. She tossed Harry's gun to the ground behind her, back at his feet. Harry retrieved it and backed up. "Get out of here!" Judy shrieked at Snart. She slowly turned towards Cisco. He was smiling proudly at her.

"Mercy. How cute." Lee smiled. "Well, lucky I always have a plan B handy." He reached into his coat, after he'd turned the power dampener on! He pulled out another cold gun! And his coat was glowing!

"What the-" Gypsy huffed and tried to rush him with her powers, but it did no good. Barry couldn't run around him, he'd lose his speed. Lee was aiming his icy firearm right at Judy's back!

"Judy! Look out!" Cisco screamed, feeling a horrifying sense of Deja vu. "NO!" He couldn't let her die, _again!_ But he was so weak he couldn't rush to her.

"Wha-" Judy opened her mouth and turned to see the gun trained on her body. It happened so fast! They heard a gunshot blast in their ears and a sharp cry echoed in the air as Barry pounced on top of Judy, knocking her to the ground beside Cisco. Barry, Judy, and Cisco all looked up to see what had transpired. Their eyes widened, and jaws dropped, flabbergasted.

Lee was on the ground lying on his side, a pained look on his face. He was cradling his left shoulder, _and..._ his special coat's wires inside were all entirely fried. Gypsy was cuffing him, and taunting him with very colorful words. _Harry..._ Harry was standing over him, glaring, holding his trusty gun at his side. His gun was smoking! _He'd_ shot Lee before he could touch Judy with his ice!

Judy felt light-headed as she realized what had just happened, and it felt as if all her anger from a few moments ago was rolling off her shoulders! She began weeping uncontrollably as Gypsy jerked Snart to his feet, just in time for the CCPD to arrive! Harry turned and faced his young friends and came to them. "Are you guys all right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Barry nodded quickly.

"Thanks, Harry." Cisco said in a hoarse voice. Harry nodded with a warm smile then looked at Judy. Her eyes welled up and she buried her face in Cisco's unhurt shoulder. "Hey? It's okay...it's all right." Cisco said kindly.

"I'm sorry..." Judy blubbered on him. "I'm so sorry!" Cisco smiled proudly.

"We need to get you back." Barry said.


	13. Chapter 13 Thank You

Lee Snart was in custody of the CCPD. The rubies were safely returned to the city museum, albeit needing a good clean-up to keep them untarnished when on display. Everyone was safe at STAR Labs. Cisco was finally resting in the medical bay. He cooperated fully, due to his hurt body, and thanks to a little unfriendly 'persuasion' from Caitlin!

"Harry, how did you do that?" Barry asked eagerly.

"Easy. I just transferred the electronic counteraction wave transmitter to my gun rather than the Bazooka." Harry explained. "Thought it might come in handy, and more accessible, in case any spur of the moment emergencies occurred."

"Well, it was a life-saver!" Barry smiled.

"Well," Harry shrugged, "that will teach Captain Cold...Lt. Iceberg, _whatever, not_ to go after my young friends again. No matter how inexperienced and impulsive they are."

"Hey!" Cisco argued from the hospital bed.

"Are you gonna be okay, baby?" Gypsy looked down at Cisco.

"I'm okay _now."_ He smiled, nodding.

"Cisco needs lots of rest! But, since his meta cells regenerate so fast because of his powers, he should be out of bed tomorrow. Sore and bruised..." Caitlin said.

"But alive." Judy smiled warmly. It was the happiest they'd seen her this whole time.

"Yes." Caitlin agreed.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, guys." Judy bit her lip. "I'm truly sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay." Iris assured her, giving her a hug.

"We were happy to help." Joe said.

"I'll, uh...I need to check on a few things." Harry said as he left the room. Judy watched him go, feeling a deep sense of regret.

"You've all been so kind." Judy said, looking back at Team Flash. "I can't thank you enough! But...I really gotta go now! Cisco, he needs me. I still have to save my brother!"

"We were thinking maybe we could help with that." Barry grinned.

"You what? How? Wha-" Judy was confused.

"We've come up with a plan that we think will work." Cisco smiled cheekily at her. "That will save your brother's life, _and_ not only expose but also put your evil Wells behind bars!"

"You...you'd do that for me?" Judy trembled, tears filling her eyes.

"That's what friends do." Barry nodded. "We're here for you, Judy. You can count on us."

"Do you think it will work?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. Yes, we do!" Caitlin said kindly.

"Ohh, oh my." Judy shook her head, overwhelmed by their kind gesture. "Will you excuse me? There's someone I must speak to!"

"Sure." Iris said.

* * *

Judy walked her way around STAR Labs, till she found Harry in Cisco's workroom. He was working away at the table with some metal tech. "Dr. Wells?" Judy asked timidly. Harry glanced at her.

"Miss Barfield." He nodded. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. There is." Judy nodded sullenly. Her heart was pounding.

"Well? I'm all ears." Harry crossed his arms.

"I..." Judy gulped. This was the last thing she'd expected to be doing when she'd entered this earth! "I, have something I...need to say to you."

"Okay." Harry listened, waiting.

"Dr. Wells, I...I was...I was... _wrong..._ about you." Judy finally said, and finally met his eyes.

"Oh." Harry grunted.

"Barry and Cisco were right. You...you're not the Wells from my planet. You're different. I didn't want to believe that was possible, not after all the red tape and technicalities that we got tangled in because he was able to pull strings around the legal system. But, I guess sometimes we need a little shaking up to see the truth." Judy sighed.

"Isn't that the truth." Harry agreed.

"I've been so rude." Judy said sadly. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about that." Harry said, standing up. "I'm not the easiest person to get along with on this team."

"I misjudged you badly. All you wanted to do was help, and I wouldn't let you! I'm so glad you didn't listen to me!" Judy exclaimed. Harry nodded. "You're a hero, Dr. Wells."

"Meh..." Harry shook his head.

"I'm not using that word lightly! You...you saved my life tonight. You're the _last_ face on earth-well, _any_ earth really!- I ever thought would do that! I guess...what I'm trying to say is..."

"Well?" Harry prodded.

" _Thank you."_ Judy smiled. "Thank you for being there."

"You're...welcome." Harry said slowly.

"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am."

"Okay." Harry nodded. Judy smiled as she backed out of the workroom and Harry went back to his gadget. Judy leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe it! She felt more peaceful than she had in a very long time!

* * *

The next morning, Cisco was feeling much better. His rib cage was still bruised, but it was going away. Judy was checking and rechecking her gun to make sure it was clean, loaded, and ready for action. "It's good to see you back on your feet, _Vibe."_ Judy smiled at Cisco.

"Yeah." Cisco nodded.

"You've been a real friend." Judy gripped his hand fondly. "But I really have to go now."

"I know." Cisco nodded. This Sheila Barfield was different than the one he'd been infatuated with two years ago. But, it was still her! She was still the same person inside. "But I don't see why you have to go _alone."_

"What do you mean?" Judy asked curiously.

"He means, you're gonna need a little help smoking out that skunk." Harry said as he appeared, strapping his gear on.

"If you'll agree, we're gonna go with you to help you save your brother." Cisco smiled. "We're going to Earth-13!"

Judy was speechless. "I don't know what to say." She said, tear welling up in her eyes.

"How about _"I'd love it'?"_ Cisco teased. _"Thanks, guys. I couldn't do this without you?"_ Judy laughed.

"Thank you so much. I'm...blown away!" Judy beamed.

"But, uh, before you take off, we're gonna need another hand on deck." Barry spoke up, giving Cisco a knowing look. Barry grabbed Cisco and departed with his super speed.

* * *

 **Star City**

Felicity Smoak sat at her computer, scrolling through some PC documents, when a sudden gust of wind blew in behind her. She sputtered, surprised, but turned and smiled in delight. "Hey, guys!" She greeted.

"Hey, Felicity." Barry smiled as she stood up and hugged both him and Cisco. "It's been a while."

"Well, you could not have come at a better time!" Felicity gloated. She'd been so bored going through a certain politician's personal files. She knew it was important work, and she relished in her hobby of hacking. But these documents were so tedious to read.

"Barry?" Oliver arched his eyebrows as he entered the lair. "Cisco. _What are you doing here? Who_ is it this time?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"A friend." Barry smiled.

"Do I dare ask?" Oliver muttered.

"Uh, technically, we didn't come for you, bro." Cisco said. "No. We need Felicity's help."

"My help?" Felicity cocked her head, intrigued.

"How would you like to go an a little _adventure?"_ Cisco asked dramatically.

"How little?" Felicity squinted.

"Uhm, we're not going to Central City. Some place cooler, uh...different."

"He means time travel." Barry said.

"Really?" Felicity's eyes lit up. She was intrigued.

"Absolutely not." Oliver spoke up indignantly. "Cisco- _Barry!_ You are not just taking Felicity on a spree through time travel! It's dangerous!"

"Excuse me! They asked for me, not you." Felicity interjected. "I can decide if I want to time travel or not. But, to be honest, the last time I time traveled, my stomach didn't want to ever hear that word again!"

"Oliver? If you don't mind," Barry sighed, "We need her help."

"Just let me pack some _Pepto_ the ride." Felicity said. Barry used his speed to get it and placed it in her hands. "Thanks." Felicity grinned.

"So, girl. You ready for this?" Cisco smiled.

"You bet." Felicity stood up and hugged Oliver. "I'll be back.

"Just...be careful." Oliver whispered.

"No sweat." Felicity smiled.

"Thanks, Ollie. I'll bring her back. I promise." Barry said. Oliver nodded silently. Then Barry grabbed Felicity and Cisco and raced them back to Central City. "You all right?" Barry asked Felicity.

"Sure." Felicity nodded. "Oh. It's been a while since I've been here last, hasn't it? So...what's up? Who needs my saving this time, and just where are we going?"

"We're going to Earth-13!"


	14. Chapter 14 Justice Served!

Team Flash, along with Judy and Felicity were gathered in the breach room at STAR Labs. "You're not coming, Barry?" Felicity asked. "I thought you of all people, would..."

"Not this time, Felicity." Barry shrugged, smiling. "This city needs someone to protect it. Right now the Barfields need your help much more than they do mine."

"You're gonna miss all the fun." Felicity grinned, then her eyes widened. "I don't mean that saving a poor, depressed kid from suicide is fun! No. I meant, going in undercover, slipping our 'little friends' in hidden places to learn a dirt-bag's secret skeletons. That's the fun part."

"I get it." Barry laughed.

"You sure this will work?" Judy asked Harry who rolled his eyes at her. "Sorry." She giggled shyly. "But I'm not the scientific nerd genius that you guys are."

"Trust me, it will work." Cisco assured her. "So, ready to go?"

"I've been ready since you told me about Cisco." Judy nodded. Gypsy was holding Lee Snart in custody on Earth-19 for his crimes there, until Judy summoned her to extradite him to her own earth.

"And anyway, I'd _love_ to see the look on Dr. Wells' face when he sees that his not so evil doppelganger from another dimension that he didn't even know was here shows up as one of the heroes who helped do this!" Cisco rambled eagerly.

"Oh, yeah!" Felicity agreed, giving him a fist bump.

"I _cannot_ wait to see that!" Judy laughed heartily, giving Harry a playful nudge on the arm.

"Okay, let's not get mushy here." He protested. But he was honestly thankful that she no longer gazed at him with that disdainful killer glare!

"As long as he's not from the future, you should be fine." Joe spoke up. Judy was bewildered.

" _What?_ The future?" She sputtered, completely baffled.

"It's a _long_ story." Iris said.

"Be careful, guys." Caitlin said.

"Hey, this is Team Flash you're talking to." Cisco argued playfully. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Plenty, if you don't stop blabbing our secret identities to the whole world!" Harry answered.

"Hey, Squid Ward, I was talking to her." Cisco replied dryly.

" _Can we just go?"_ Judy groaned. "You're wasting time! This is serious."

"Yeah, you'd better get going." Barry said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. We'll need it!" Judy responded.

" _So,_ you ready?" Cisco asked Felicity cautiously, gripping her wrist.

"Always ready to take down a creep who likes to hide behind his starch white diplomas, as if they were a shield." Felicity pasted a smile. She tried not to think about her previous incidents with time travel.

"If your cheeks begin to inflate, I'll breach you somewhere more appropriate." Cisco whispered to her.

" _Thanks!"_ Felicity whispered back. The breach opened.

"Let's go." Harry said confidently, and stepped up first. "We'll be back." He said to his remaining friends.

"Thank you for doing this." Judy smiled to Iris, Caitlin, Joe, and Barry. Then she followed Harry, with Felicity and Cisco in tow.

* * *

It had been three days since Cisco, Harry, Felicity, and Judy had traveled back to Earth-13, to help her put away that evil Dr. Wells and find her brother. Caitlin was in the medical wing, going over supplies and texting Iris to let her know she could make it to try on the bridesmaid dress that Iris had selected for her. Barry whooshed into the Cortex, returning from another typical day of fighting crime in Central City. "You were pretty good out there." Caitlin smiled at him.

"It's what we do." Barry shrugged cockily. "Anything from Cisco, or Felicity yet?"

"Nope." Caitlin shook her head. "Maybe the judicial system on Earth-13 is slower than ours."

"Now that is a disturbing thought." Barry shook his head, thinking about how messed up Earth-1's legal system could get when the wrong people were involved. The intercom from the breach room was loudly buzzing.

"They're back!" Caitlin lit up. Caitlin and Barry hurried there to greet their friends. However, Barry braced himself protectively in front of Caitlin, just in case they were gravely disappointed by someone very unwelcome at STAR Labs. The breach opened, and they both waited with baited breath. First, in walked Harry hauling his gun. "We're glad you made it back, Harry." Caitlin smiled.

"Glad you're alright." Barry nodded.

"Meh." Harry shook his head. By the large smirk on his face, they sensed that their adventure had been triumphant. And then Cisco stepped in, supporting an unhappy looking Felicity.

"Be right back!" Cisco grinned, then breached Felicity somewhere else private where she could vomit in peace from the motion sickness.

"Poor Felicity." Caitlin smiled sympathetically. Then Judy arrived, with _another_ Cisco. Her brother! He was alive! "It's good to see you again, Judy." Caitlin greeted, giving her a hug.

"You must be Cisco."

"Yeah." Earth-13 Cisco grinned, shaking her hand. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!"

"Hmm?" Caitlin furrowed her brows, then remembered her doppelganger from that planet. "Oh, of course."

"Welcome to STAR Labs, man." Barry smiled to Cisco Barfield and Judy.

"Thanks." Cisco Barfield smiled. "Sheila's told me a lot about you."

"Well," Barry shrugged. "Looks like you made it in time." He gave Judy a knowing look. She beamed proudly, nodding in agreement.

"We're just glad you're okay, that you're safe." Caitlin told Cisco Barfield.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you all." Judy said. "And you too." She eyed Harry.

Then a breach burst and Cisco reappeared with Felicity. "So, how'd you enjoy your trip, Felicity?" Barry smirked.

"It was a blast!" Felicity exclaimed. Cisco clapped her on the shoulder.

"You should've been there!" Cisco announced. "This girl was fantastic."

"She sure was." Judy chuckled.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, intrigued.

"We decided our plan would be more effective if we sent Miss Smoak on the inside, undercover." Harry said.

"Nuh-uh." Cisco glared. _"We decided_ she would be the least suspenseful person to put on the inside. _You_ kept saying the idea was completely stupid!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ahem!" Felicity grunted loudly. " _Boys,_ I believe _I_ was the one to come up with that idea!"

"Ohh, girl. That was insane!" Cisco praised Felicity.

" _What_ happened?" Barry creased his eyebrows.

* * *

 **Earth-13 Time 9:11 A.M.**

" _Dr. Wells?" Nurse Waller addressed her boss._

" _Miss Waller." Dr. Wells nodded to her, as he scribbled on his clipboard at the nurses' counter in the hallway. "Lovely day, isn't it? These ladies just can't seem to get enough of me. With you as the big exception." He eyed her narrowly._

" _Well, about that..." Nurse Waller rolled her eyes, trying to avoid that topic, again. Not only did he try to woo his patients who found him irresistible, but he also liked to hit on his own nurses!"Speaking of ladies, there is a new patient in Room Seven, waiting to see you." _

" _Ahh. A new face, huh?" Dr. Wells grinned in delight._

" _Yeah, yeah." Nurse Waller sighed heavily. "She doesn't appear to be sick, I think she's trying to find a new PCP."_

" _Well, looks like this is her lucky day." Dr. Wells smirked. "How does she look?" He whispered. Nurse Waller cringed._

" _Room Seven, Doctor." She said flatly and marched away to accomplish her tasks. _

_Dr. Wells gazed adoringly at himself in the little hand mirror he kept on himself at all times before entering. He tilted his head sideways back and forth till his reflection met with his approval. Grabbing the clipboard sitting in the slot outside the room with the patient's chart, he knocked on the door and stepped inside. There sat a very young, very pretty lady on the examining table. She had dark eyebrows, dancing blue eyes, and bleached blonde hair that gently stroked her shoulders, and she had hot pink lipstick on. She was wearing a royal purple sleeveless dress that came to just above her knees, and wore bright red thick shoes with spiky little heels. She sat perfectly straight, at full attention with her tan legs crossed over her knee, and her smile was enchanting._

 _ **Nniiicceeee….** Thought Dr. Wells. "Miss Smoak, is it?" He asked mirthfully. _

_Felicity gave a high-pitched giggle, and shrugged shyly. "That's me." She said in a squeaky little voice._

" _I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Smoak." Dr. Wells smirked, reaching out his hand. _

_**Ugh, please.** Felicity thought inwardly. **I actually have to touch this creep?** But she returned the gesture. **Ew. Why didn't I ask Cisco for some extra hand sanitizer?** She bit her tongue to keep up the pasted smile she was wearing._

" _I am Dr. Wells. So, what brings you here today? How may I help you, Miss Smoak? Or...may I call you Felicity?" He asked in an overly friendly voice. Felicity began to feel queasy, the same way she did every time Malcolm Merlyn entered her presence._

" _Oh, don't be shy." Felicity forced herself to smile. "You can call me Felicity, Doc. Or Blondie, or Dorothy, whatever you like. As long as you don't call me Four Eyes! I can't stand that name. I hate Four Eyes. That's what everyone else calls me."_

" _Now why would anyone want to call a sweet, pretty girl like you with eyes as blue as the sky Four Eyes?"_

" _Ohhhh!" Felicity wailed, looking away. "They're not all as nice as you, Doc." **Uuuuggghhh!** __**I hate myself! Is it possible to get mental indigestion from poorly prepared plans?**_

" _People think just because I wear glasses that I'm some sort of a freak or something. I've been told that my whole life." She sniffled._

" _That's a real shame." Dr. Wells said sympathetically. He set aside his clipboard. "Well, let's have a look, shall we?" He stepped toward her._

 _Felicity nearly froze. **Oh gosh! Now what do I do? Don't you dare touch me, Dr. Warp! You take one step closer, I'm gonna sock those glasses to the back of your eyelids!** Her face grew hot as he came closer. **Wait! Glasses...eyelids...** Felicity hung her head to face her feet. _

" _Now, Felicity, there's no need to be bashful. I am here to help you." Dr. Wells said. Felicity's ears burned. "If you could just relax for me..."_

" _ID?" Felicity's head shot up. "Oh, so sorry. Of course." She laughed. "I realize you can't treat me without seeing my ID first. Silly of me. How could I be so stupid?" She laughed in exaggeration. "It's in my purse, somewhere..." She bent down and suddenly flicked her eyeglasses across the room and gasped. "Oh, oh, oh! Oh, dear! There go my eyes!" Felicity yelped loudly._

" _You should really be more careful, my dear Felicity." Dr. Wells chuckled._

 _ **My dear Dr. Wells, you are so getting busted! **Felicity thought. "Oh, no! My glasses! Where are they?!" _

" _It's all right, Felicity. Just relax. I'll help you find them." Dr. Wells offered._

" _I can't see a thing without them!" Felicity' 'wailed'._

" _Oh, well, that's what I'm here for." Dr. Wells said soothingly and it took all of Felicity's willpower not to belt him in the gut. She was a tough girl, but how she wished Oliver was nearby, hiding in the shadows! At least then she'd know she wouldn't have to rescue herself! "Allow me, Felicity." Dr. Wells took her hand._

" _There they are!" Felicity cried, pointing to the counter, to a mug filled with pens next to the cotton ball and popsicle stick jars. She knew where her glasses were: in the corner behind the trash can. But she had to create a distraction. She pretended to stagger around, flailing her arms about as if she was trying to feel where she was going._

" _Oh, uh. No, no, Felicity. Those aren't your glasses." Dr. Wells said, furrowing his brows. Felicity eyed the pens in his mug and hoped he couldn't see the wide grin on her face._

" _Ahh, there you are, my naughty little babies." Felicity said in a squeaky voice, picking up a pen. She pretended that she was trying to fit it over her eyes but for some reason, it wasn't working. "Oh no." Felicity moaned. "They don't fit. Why aren't they working? They always fit perfectly."_

" _Here, let me take that." Dr. Wells said, trying to take the pen from her hand._

" _Oh, you're so kind and I-OH!" Felicity screeched, as she 'accidentally' squirted dark blue ink onto his perfectly white lab coat! The ink splattered over his chest._

 _Back in the 'sound control' room at their hotel, Judy, Harry, and Cisco were watching the whole scenario from the hidden camera Felicity had on her dress and the mic she was wearing behind her ear, and Cisco was laughing himself silly and cheering Felicity on. Even Judy was enjoying herself, though she was a bit worried if Dr. Wells would hurt Felicity. "Ramon!" Harry growled. "Focus."_

" _Oh, for real?" Cisco grumbled at Harry. "Seriously, dude! Did you not see that?"_

" _She needs to get out, before she gets herself tangled in a lawsuit." Harry said gruffly, uncrossing and recrossing his arms folded over his chest._

" _Did you script this out for her?" Judy asked Cisco._

" _Not this time." Cisco sighed. "Which is a painful blow to my ego. But, you gotta admit, she is great!"_

" _Ohh, my goodness!" Felicity acted petrified._

" _Miss Smoak, you really need to calm down." Dr. Wells said with an edge in his voice. He was trying not to lose his temper, as he still wanted to get on with the 'appointment' with this attractive young woman._

" _Oh, you poor doctor! I am eternally sorry. Ohh!" Felicity 'sobbed', covering her face with her hands. "I'm a menace to society! What a terrible person I am."  
_

" _You're not a terrible person, Felicity." Dr. Wells tried to retrieve his previous charm._

" _Ohh, but I am. I am! Here you are, so kind to me, which is so rare and wonderful to find in the world, and how do I repay you?" Then she gasped, pointing to his ink-stained chest. "You've been shot, doctor!"_

" _No, I haven't." Dr. Wells replied tersely. He couldn't seem to get a grip on this girl's emotions._ " _It's only ink, see?"_

" _You're bleeding!" Felicity gasped shrilly. "Did-did I do that?"_

" _Miss Smoak, I think it best if you leave." Dr. Wells huffed, taking her by the arm._

" _Oh, I can't tell you how sorry I am for getting you shot." Felicity rambled on dramatically. "I'll never be able to forgive myself! How can I make it up to y-" She pretended to stumble, from lack of poor eyesight, and dug her heel into his shin._

" _Ohh." Dr. Wells grunted and bit his lip hard to keep from smacking this wacky, stupid blonde who was only getting on his last nerve. As Felicity doubled over, her fingers found her glasses which she managed to slip into her purse._

" _Oh, doctor. You really should be more careful!" Felicity 'scolded'._

" _I think we're done here, Miss Smoak." Dr. Wells said gruffly, taking her arm and helping her out the door. "Nurse!" He yelled. One of them came running. "Please take this woman and make sure she gets to her car without turning our parking lot into a demolition derby! Now!"_

" _Yes, doctor." The nurse nodded. "Come with me, honey. This way." She took Felicity by the arms._

" _Oh, you're so kind!" Felicity exclaimed with exaggerated volume. "You know, you're the first person who's said a nice thing to me all day..." The nurse walked her out. Dr. Wells hurried back to the examining room to clear up the mess Miss Smoak had created for him. Felicity returned to the hotel, beaming, very pleased with herself._

" _Girl, you rock!" Cisco high-fived her._

" _Very impressive, Miss Smoak." Harry nodded._

" _Thank you for doing this." Judy smiled._

" _Oh, anything to take down a snazzy pants jerk-face!" Felicity smiled broadly. "Only next time, could you please give me some back up?! For a few minutes there, I wasn't sure if I was gonna make it to the door!"_

" _You seemed to be doing all right." Harry commented._

" _What about the mics?" Judy asked nervously._

" _All in place." Felicity held her head high._

" _But how did you plant the secret ones in his office?!"_

" _Oh, that was easy. I just got 'lost' after I asked the nurse where the restroom was." Felicity shrugged, smirking._

" _Yo, girl!" Cisco cheered._

" _You're all crazy, you know that?" Judy teased._

"' _Thank goodness for that. Because if I wasn't, this would probably never work'"." Cisco remarked gruffly in a poor imitation of a deep, sarcastic, British voice._

" _Stop doing that." Harry said dryly._

" _All right, ladies and gent-err, other people." Cisco corrected himself. "I say we move into Phase Two."_

* * *

 **Earth-13 Time 8:49 P.M.**

 **Target: Dr. Wells' office**

" _Cisco, do you realize what you're asking of me?" Dr. Wells asked seriously, meeting his eyes._

" _Yes." Cisco wept. "Yes, I do. And you're the only one who can help me do it, please..."_

" _Are you sure about this?" Dr. Wells persisted._

" _I'm sure. I've got nothing left. No one will miss me." Cisco sniffled._

" _All right." Dr. Wells sighed, nodding. "All right, Cisco. If that's what you really want."_

" _It is." Cisco wiped at his eyes. Dr. Wells opened his safe, found what he was looking for, and came to Cisco's side with a Styrofoam cup of water and handed him two white pills. Cisco stared down at them._

" _Having second thoughts, Cisco?" Dr. Wells prodded._

" _I..."_

 _The door flew wide open. Cisco was almost too defeated to notice, till he glanced up and saw who it was! There stood Judy with her feet spread apart, her dumbstruck face a mixture of fear, grief, and hatred. "J-Judy?" Cisco was afraid to speak, afraid she'd disappear. It was impossible to decipher who was more shocked by her abrupt appearance: her brother, or Dr. Wells._

" _Miss Barfield, lovely to see you again." Dr. Wells hastily put on a plastered smile. "You are looking well."_

 _Judy's face burned with rage. How dare he! "Cisco!" She gasped sharply. "What the h- are you doing?! You shouldn't be anywhere near here!"_

" _I'm sorry, Judy." Cisco frowned sadly. "I just couldn't take the pain anymore. And I thought you were gone. I thought I didn't have anyone else."_

" _But, Cisco, I'm here now!" Judy implored him. Then she fixed her deathly glare on the evil doctor. "You!" She hissed venomously. "Get away from him! You stay the h- away from my brother!"_

" _Miss Barfield," Dr. Wells tried to speak politely, "you seem vexed."_

" _I am **beyond** vexed, DOCTOR!" Judy hollered._

" _Now, now. Being rash won't accomplish anything." Dr. Wells held his hand up. "Now, might I suggest..."_

" _ **Shut up!"**_ _Judy cut him off. "Don't even try. You have nothing to say that I want to hear!" She_ _angrily flung the pills out of her brother's hand. "Cisco, snap out of it. Let's get out of this rat hole. Come on."_

" _Judy," Cisco grimaced sadly, "what kind of life will we have? Look at me! I'm nothing."_

" _You're my brother."_

" _I'm a ghost, just a husk. Just leave me in peace."_

" _No!" Judy grabbed him by the shoulders. "What, do I have to knock some sense into you? You're coming home with me this minute! Come on." She snatched him by the hand and jerked him to his feet, angrily marching to the door._

" _I know you care about your brother, Miss Barfield, but he's a man now." Dr. Wells interjected quietly, and much too calmly. "He's old enough to make his own decisions. No offense here intended, but...is it really your place to decide what's best for him?"_

 _Judy's whole body snapped. She froze in her tracks, outraged so intensely that she couldn't speak. "Judy, come on. Let's just go." Cisco gulped._

 _Judy abruptly whirled around, with a mere glance at the man who had caused her family so much pain. He was obviously very proud of himself that he'd hit a nerve spot on. Judy did not stand still however, as she faced him, and hurled an angry hammer fist directly to his slack jaw, instantly smearing off that creepy, smug smile of his. He winced as he stumbled a bit and grabbed his chin. Cisco gaped, wide-eyed. "I am sick to death of you and your lies!" Judy snarled dangerously at the doctor. "You're going to pay for what you did to us, to our mom. You'll never know what hit you." She sharply turned on her heel, shoved her brother out, and slammed the door with a vengeance, which shook and then shattered Dr. Wells' framed diplomas on the wall as they clattered to the floor._

* * *

"So, what happened?" Barry asked.

"Judy asked a favor from one of Dad's trusted friends, his former partner." Cisco Barfield answered.

"She said she'd be willing to do anything to put Dr. Wells away." Judy explained. "She had a cousin who'd suffered from his 'appointments', and wanted revenge."

"She went in undercover as a patient and caught everything on tape and the voice recorders." Felicity said proudly. "Lucky for her, she managed to get out of there before the creep actually could do anything to her. She showed the evidence to her chief of police, who presented it to the mayor."

"That would be _you,_ on our earth." Cisco Barfield smiled at Caitlin.

"Mayor Snow agreed to reopen the case of suspected sexual assault charges against Dr. Wells and he is going to stand trial!" Judy announced with tremendous relief.

"We're glad to hear that." Caitlin smiled warmly.

"Unfortunately, the case of murder of Mrs. Barfield against him is closed." Harry muttered. "Even on Earth-13 they still have the policy considering double jeopardy."

"Oh." Barry hung his head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Me too." Cisco Barfield hung his head. Judy gripped his arm.

"Judy, how do you feel about this?" Barry asked. She actually smiled! The smile that Cisco had come to love two years ago.

"You know, surprisingly, to be honest, I feel pretty good about it!" She exclaimed.

"How?"

" _We_ know what happened to our mother, and we had Snart's confession about how Wells used him to kill Dad. He is being brought up on murder charges for that! And now with all the molest and rape victims of his popping out of the woodwork not afraid anymore to testify, he is in big trouble! And Mayor Snow said that the murder charges for our mom _will_ be going on his record, that he was tried for it at least. We can never get Mom or Dad back, but Dr. Wells isn't going to be able to hide his crimes anymore. So, yes. It didn't all go down exactly like I wanted, but I can honestly say that justice has been served!" Judy beamed.

Cisco smiled widely. It was the happiest he'd seen his deceased girlfriend's doppelganger since she'd arrived on this planet. Maybe now she and her brother-his Earth-13 twin-could properly grieve over their tragedies and find a way to move on with their lives. He certainly hoped so!

"Well, we need to be going." Judy sighed sadly.

"Yeah." Her brother agreed. "We have a few years to catch up on. But it's gonna be good."

"Well, I hope things go well for you." Caitlin smiled, shaking their hands. Judy hugged her.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, when I was being a jerk." She mumbled.

"It's okay." Caitlin assured her. "It's good to see you smile."

" _You?_ You were fantastic!" Judy grinned at Felicity. "I don't know what your person does on our earth yet, but I'm glad I met this version of you first!"

"Oh, thanks." Felicity said. "Glad to help. I always enjoy smoking out skunks!" Then she flinched. "I mean, _figurative_ skunks! Not real, mammal...skunks. Because that wouldn't be safe. That would be totally stupid. I mean...skunks that..." The Barfield siblings laughed.

"We know what you mean." Cisco Barfield chuckled. _"I like her. She is HOT!"_ He whispered to his sister. Judy cleared her throat.

"Flash, thank you for all your help." She hugged Barry.

"That's what we do. Glad we could be there for you." Barry smiled back. "And you can always breach back over if you need something."

"Thanks."

Cisco Barfield sidled up to Barry. "So, you're the Flash?!"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

Judy stepped over to Harry who was tinkering a piece of tech. "Well, goodbye, Dr. Wells." Judy said quietly. Harry turned and looked at her. "I never thought I'd be doing this, but thank you. You helped a lot."

"Nah." Harry shrugged. "Allen and Ramon did the heavy lifting. I just cracked the whip."

"Yeah, and I can still feel it!" Cisco yelled from across the room. Harry scowled and Judy giggled.

"No, really. I'm glad I met you." Judy told Harry. "If I hadn't, I'd still be angry all the time, hating all the Harrison Wells in the multiverse. You showed me that not all of you are the same."

"I'm not really a likable person." Harry said. "A genius! But not very likable."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you. And you are really brave, a lot like my dad in that way." Judy reached out her hand. Harry shook it. "Goodbye, Dr. Wells."

"Bye, Barfield. Take care." Harry nodded.

"Well, that was a whole lot of fun." Felicity puffed. "You guys really should call me over more often."

"We're always happy to have you, Felicity." Caitlin grinned.

Judy walked over to Cisco Ramon, who was standing by himself in the corner away from everybody. "Cisco?" She asked softly. Cisco looked up at her, but his eyes were red. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Cisco nodded quickly. "Just, traveling back and forth between breaches...irritates my eyes, you know." He wiped at his eyes.

"Cisco, you were the one who kept me sane and kept me going through all of this." Judy said. "I don't know what I would've done if _you_ hadn't been here! Reminded me so much of my brother, and gave me a reason to keep fighting...the right way. Thank you...for _everything."_

"You're welcome." Cisco bit his lip, trying to fight tears. Earth-1 Sheila had died in his arms and he couldn't save her. Earth-13 Sheila had been headed down a dark path, but he'd been able to help her make different choices. It warmed his heart and broke it at the same time. This was like saying a proper goodbye to her Earth-1 doppelganger. He hated to see her go.

"So, know what you're going to do now?" He sniffled.

"Cisco's going to attend grief therapy, and I think it's time I joined him. Feel like I'm finally ready. Then he's going to attend medical school and achieve his dream."

"Sounds great. What about you?"

"I want to take Dad's place on the force, homicide squad. He's always been my hero. Now I want to carry on what he did, and take up a course in forensic science."

"Well, you're going to be _amazing_ at it." Cisco smiled. "Any bad guys out there who won't think twice about their careers are really stupid, and boy, are they gonna wish they'd chosen a different line of work after they meet you!" Judy laughed, then tears filled her eyes. She reached out her arms and they shared a heartfelt embrace. Cisco didn't want to let go. Judy finally, slowly pulled back.

"Thanks, Vibe." She lightly kissed his cheek. Cisco gaped happily, but was grateful Gypsy wasn't here to see it!

"You can always come back here if you need anything."

"You too." Judy nodded. _"Goodbye...Cisco."_ She whispered.

"Bye... _Sheila."_ He whispered back. She didn't roll her eyes. She only gave him a beautiful smile. He opened a breach for them. Judy took her brother's hand and they stepped up to the portal, but looked back.

"Thanks, guys! You're the best!" Judy waved.

"Totally sick." Her Cisco agreed. Everybody waved, then they disappeared into the breach, then...it closed.

"I think they're going to be okay." Barry said.

"Yeah. Now they each have someone to lean on." Felicity said.

Caitlin walked over to Cisco. "You all right?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He sniffled.

"You did the right thing."

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!" Cisco gulped hard. Caitlin rubbed his shoulder.

"Allen!" Harry hollered. "Don't you think it's about time you returned Miss Smoak to her own kind?"

"What are you talking about? This is the life for me!" Felicity retorted.

"Oh, g-!" Barry gasped. "I promised Oliver I'd take you home as soon as you came back! He's gonna kill me!"

"Then run, Barry! Run!" Harry growled. Barry grabbed Felicity and disappeared. Within seven seconds her returned.

"Gah. Oliver can sure get scary when he's p- off!" Barry panted.

"Did he shoot you?" Cisco asked, regaining a bit of his sass back.

"I didn't stick around to find out, but he looked ready to!"

"Well, I didn't just travel from a different earth, but I'm in the mood for some Big Belly Burger." Caitlin spoke up. "Anyone else hungry?" Barry zipped out before anyone else could answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

" _She kissed me."_ Cisco mused. "That felt totally awesome." Caitlin smiled knowingly while Harry rolled his eyes, pretending not to notice. It was winning day for the good guys, on Earth-1, and on _unlucky_ Earth-13.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
